I Hate You Buddy!
by gadhadada
Summary: what would be the Out Come when FIRE and WATER coming In Front of EACH ONE... Either the RESULT would be a LOUD SPARK or a DEEP DOWN SPLASH...!
1. Chapter 1

Quillas moving in Road… The Person occupied the Passenger seat look at Driving seat and Taunting…

Voice: Sahab zara jaldi Hath Pair chala lein gay tou Ihsan hoga…

Driver look at Him in Shock, gives a tight Slap on His Hairy Head and Speed Up the Vehicle while Passenger Smiles after getting that Slap whereas Driver asked as…

Abhijeet (teasingly): pooch skta hun kay aaj Mujhy ye Sobhgya denay ki Wajah…?

Daya (sipping tea with): aaj Mujhy Poora Din Gari Chalani hay tou socha Thora (with wink) Warm Up Brake ly lun…

Abhijeet: hunh… Pata nahi kya Gari chalaty hain Sahib.. koi Baccha bhi in 4/6 Terhi Merhi Galyun mein Gari Bhaga kr Khush ho jata hay…

Daya: Jealous Boss…

Abhijeet (look at Him with): Baat tou Us waqt bany jub Sahab kisi bari jagah Apni Qabiliyet ka Loha Manwaein…

Daya: Theek hay.. is baar **JK-NRC** mein Dikhata hun Tumhein…

 **[A/N: JK-NCR is Recognized Car Racing Event organized in Mumbai as per Google Search..]**

Abhijeet (taunt): isi Quillas mei…

Daya (irritatingly): haan haan isi Quillas mei… magar agar Main Jeeta tou Tum Mujhy (with daredevil smile) Snorkling pr lay chalo gay…

Abhijeet (with Mischievous smile): Sure, agar Sahab Dooby nahi tou…

Daya whisper **HUNH** and Totally Involved in Sight Scenes which gives a Big Smile over Abhijeet Lips…

Both reached at Bureau and Busying in their Work… At Evening Abhijeet got a Call consisting of a Whistle Sound Irritated Him so Scold as…

Abhijeet: aby Tu…

The Call Cuts giving Abhijeet much Irritation who looked the Number First as **PRIVATE NUMBER** and think for a Moment while moving to Residence with…

Abhijeet (murmur during driving): kya Daya nay New Number Nikalwaya hay.. per Private kyun.. hmmm, Main Trace na ker lun Sahab ko is liyey Unknown kay bajayey Private Niklwaya hay.. Chal Dekhta hun Tera Dimagh kitna Chalta hay Is baar…

He reached Residence find His Buddy there Waiting for Him, Both having Dinner and during Finishing Lemon Tea, Abhijeet asked…

Abhijeet: aur (with Scanning Eye tone) kya Masti chal rahi hay aaj kal…?

Daya (started singing): Masti kay Din hain (with wink) Chalo Jhoomein aur Nachein Hum…

Abhijeet Jerked His Head and moved to His room while Daya still Whistling and Singing… He has No Other Option to make himself Fresh and Happy except this Irritation to His Buddy and feeling Satisfied, even gaining Energy in this Monotonous Life of Crimes and Killers…

Next day, the Usual Tasks either Abhijeet Officially giving Help to ACP Sir regarding providing Some Information's from His Informers so busy on that too…

Third day, Abhijeet Busying doing some work over PC and Suddenly got a Call from Private number, He look at Daya who was over Call while after Picking call, He heard again the Whistle..

Abhijeet Pressing Teeth with Fixed Stare over His Buddy but before Scold Him looking Daya Put Off His Cell and placed the Cell over His Desk while talking to Rajat after taking a File although Abhijeet still Hearing that Whistling tone from His Cell ear Piece so just ask…

Abhijeet: Kya Chahyey…?

He has Long years of Experience in this Journey so getting the Difference between Normal calls or Threatening call, He can easily Differentiate…

Here Daya and Rajat moved inside ACP Sir cabin while Abhijeet heard a Recorded Singing Tone as…

 **Voice: ek baat batao Yaara**

 **Main soch soch kay Haara**

 **Ye dunya kya Dunya hay**

 **Ye Chakker kya hay Saara**

Abhijeet (rash tone): Bakwaas nahi…

A Deep Whisper which was Not Recorded comes on His way as **VICTOR D'SOUZA ORPHANAGE** Stunned Him such Harshly that when He turned around, the Water glass placed over His desk Crashed with a Sound by hitting with His hand while the Call Cuts…

 **[A/N: VICTOR D'SAUZA ORPHANAGE was only GD Story Assumption where before MAMTA FOUNDATION, DAYA Sir Spend His days from 4 to 10 years which were Terrible and No one knew about them including ABHIJEET Sir (as per DAYA Sir Thought)... in GD Story named DEADLY HERB Posted at IF, DAYA Sir in Drug Dose takes that name in Rehabilitation Center so ABHIJEET Sir and RAHUL Searched it but Not found much after Meeting so many People like SANIA's DADA who was Caretaker at that Place, the Owner of VICTOR D'SAUZA ORPHANAGE and His Psycho Sister... ABHIJEET Sir knew that VICTOR D'SAUZA ORPHANAGE from SANIA Dada who told Him that Mostly Kids coming in MAMTA FOUNDATION from VICTOR D'SAUZA ORPHANAGE...]**

Daya and Rajat who were about to coming out from ACP Sir cabin either other Officers too gathering Abhijeet who manages His Facial Expressions and Voice Modulation in a bit whereas Freddie asked…

Freddie: Abhijeet Sir, Aap ko lagi tou Nahi…?

Abhijeet (sitting on floor after picking Tissues from Box, and now picking Glass pieces on it with): Nahi Freddie…

A Soft Palm grabbed Abhijeet Hand which stopped His another attempt of Picking Glass pieces and ordered Nikhil as…

Daya: Nikhil, Peon ko bulao… (standing Abhijeet with) Boss choro, abhi Peon kr dy ga..

He takes that Tissue having some Glass pieces and Dumped it over Dustbin while moving outside…

Abhijeet waited Few moments for Settling Everyone and then Pick His Desk Land-line set, dialed a number and ordered to Mobile Company in Tough rather Low tone…

Abhijeet: Main Sr. Insp Abhijeet hun CID sy… ek number hay 1475680, Mujhy is number pr aany wali hr Call/SMS/MMS ka Record chahyey 24/7… Is Email Id pr (giving ID with a Tough tone) Secretly aur ye bhi kay Call kis area kay ISP sy aaya hay…

Mobile Person: jee Sir…

He understands how to Tackle Threatening Call but that Whisper Scared Him More to Understand that its Not a Simple Threatening call for CID, it's a Scary Call for One Member from that Friendship Bond.. ..

Internally He got that the Threat was associated to Daya as Daya's Background related to This Name but **WHY** …!

He analyzed the Scenario as the Orphanage Shuts Long Years back, Not a Single Person associated to that Orphanage Alive like Sania's Dada, Victor D'Sauza Himself, Her Sister who Expired 20 days back and He got that News from ACP Sir who was still in Contact with Mr. Chanderkant Shetty so now WHAT….!

Except Waiting, He has No Other Option but Somehow His Mind Divided and He feels Restless regarding that Scary Wait… He did not want to create Panic by Revealing that or Discussing it with Teammates or ACP Sir without knowing the Actual matter Completely…

His Gut Feeling Something must be coming Bad and obviously hit their Personal lives…

After an hour, where Daya coming back and now He, Rajat and Sachin inside an Interrogation room while others engaged in their Tasks.. Abhijeet also Engaged with His PC but obviously His Concentration Loses now…

Abhijeet Cell Ringed, He looked at the number and moved out from Bureau Main Hall Immediately.. Now He was taking Every Step Very Gently… He picked Call after taking a Deep Breath and uttered…

Abhijeet (complete anger): Bako…

 **Voice (again recorded song): Bhayanak andheri siyah raat mei**

 **Liye Behosh Daya ko apny Hath mei**

 **Ghanay Andherun sy Guzarta hua**

 **Kahein ja raha tha**

 **Ja raha tha**

 **Ya Usy (again whisper) Kha raha tha…**

Abhijeet (covering steps with Harshness): kya Bakwass hy…

 **Voice (again): Us Roz, Bukhar Usy Buht Sakht tha**

 **Bhala 4 baras ki Umer ya shayed kuch dino ka farq tha**

 **Behoshi mei Pukara Us nay Apni Maa ko**

 **Aur kisi nay banaya Usy Apni hawas**

Abhijeet who was Keenly Hearing that Story cant Balance on His Foot Speed and Missed the Next Stair and Slipped from Stairs Speedly and heard the last line before Cell slipped from so many Stairs with Him till Land as…

 **Aur bana Wo Child Abuse ka Shikar…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_GUEST…._** _Thank You so much for finding it Interesting…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…._** _I Love to See that… heheheeh…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Oops, Yes its Little Short…._

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…_** _I Love to See People Hanging… (wink)…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…._** _Your Both Queries Answers are NO…._

 ** _SHREESHA…_** _Nothing, They are Same as They are… (Smile)_

 ** _DA95…_** _I make it little Confusing.. ohhh A Big thank You.. I really Work a lot for that Story… Thanks again that You Like it too…_

 ** _ADITI…_** _Thanks for Liking Progression of Story…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _hmmm… Nice Query.. U must got the Answer in Further Chapter… about SANI's DADA (it's Difficult to Tell, but as it's a Small Character in My Story Posted at IF in which SANIA Dada is the Care Taker of that VICTOR D'SAUZA Orphanage, Daya Sir Spend His Childhood days till 5 years)…._

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Thanks for finding it Interesting and Nice…_

 ** _HONEY…_** _Ohhh, Too much Tareef, abhi tou Pehla Chapter aaya hay.. agr aggy achi Nahi lagi tou (wink)…. BTW, Ur Some Words and Sentence I can't get… U told about any other Story… which One…U and Her… Both doing Some… Sorry but Plz Tell Me what's this… U can Surely PM Me and Tell Me about that… OK… Thank You…_

 ** _BT…_** _Patta kya, Tum Dum kay sath Saaf kr jana (wink)… Chat… Yummmmmmmmmm…. (tongue)_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yes, it's really Thora… hahahah…_

 ** _RITS…_** _hmmm, but this time, I think Both Doctors Not taking any part…._

 ** _PRIYA…_** _I tried to come up with Different Concept… ab acha lagta hay ya nahi… ye tou keh nahi skty na…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Shayed Tufan hee aany wala ho… about Sania's Dada (it's Difficult to Tell, but as it's a Small Character in My Story Posted at IF in which SANIA Dada is the Care Taker of that VICTOR D'SAUZA Orphanage, Daya Sir Spend His Childhood days till 5 years) and CHANDERKANT SHETTY is Daya Sir Father (I Portrayed His Character for My Story Posted at IF)… Thank you for liking Title, Summary, Duo Convo and Starting too…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _Thank You…._

 ** _RAI…_** _Honestly I m Missing Your Story… plz Try to come up with Some OS, Soon…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _NUSRAT…._** _Hmmmmmm, No I think this time, U did not Need Tissues Rather U Need Fire to Burn Me (Wink)…. It's Ok Baccha, I can Understand Your Busy Schedule…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks as finding it Fantastic from the First Chapter…_

 ** _HUMDARD DUO…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sorry I think this time, U must Disappointed as I did not Included them…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You for finding it Awesome…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Thank You for Your Stunned Posture which still Curious about Further Chapters… hehehe…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _the Epi was BOMB ROBBERY and their Purvi played a Culprit role (wink)…_

 ** _NANDITA…._** _Yes, Yes, Yes…. (Evil Smirk)…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…._

 ** _LOVEDAYA…_** _What a 5G Speed GURUJEE… heheheh…_

 ** _NITU…_** _I think U find the Mature Bonding between DUO Relations too…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _I really Enjoyed Your Queries especially the First One, Now I must added that Point in Next Chapter… Other Answers U will find in Further Chapters…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks for Your eagerly Waiting…_

 ** _FATI SID…_** _Now You are coming Up with the Thing I feels in Most Feedback… Sorry Reader as I did not read TOF and its takes some Minutes for Me to Understand what is TOF and RIYA Story based on that Plot… Honestly, I have No Words regarding This… Plz Dunt take Tissues… it's Not Needed in that…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _Sure…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sorry but it's Mostly around DUO and Team including Rahul Only…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _I really Like Your Doubt… Yes might be someone Irritated ABHI Sir… but all Open Up in Further Chapters na… No way…. .._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Now, a Serious Note… I m Sorry Readers, but I feel in Most Readers Feedback that They were Not Comfortable that may I handle the Plot, Idea in a Good manner…_

 _from Few Readers Feedback, I find a Flick of UN-TRUST that might be I Ruined the Plot or might be RIYA Plot Spoiled by My Bad handling of Story…_

 _Simple, if You All or Any of You Feel This… Tell Me… it's Not a Big Deal as the Writer Writing for their Readers and If They are not Comfortable and have a Fear that This Writer Spoiled the Plot which Directly or Indirectly giving a Bad Impressions to Other Writers Masterpiece Work… I'll Delete it… just Relax and give Me Your Honest Reviews…._

 _Yes, it's a Compulsory Query so Plz Those who will give the Feedback after Reading the Second Chapter, Answer This Question in_ _ **YES/NO**_ _although I'll Delete the Story without Further… Thanks…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet did not know How many Wounds, Pain, Cracks He got from that Sudden Fall as His Head hit the ground hardly because His Heart already after getting such Brutal piece of News Bouncing with Huge Pain…_

 _He did not get that Sudden Fall as He feels His Heart already Falls from His Position with Great Force too…_

 _Guards approached Him and giving Him Help to Stand on His Position.. He was totally Absent minded now…_

 _Guards asking Him so many Questions regarding any Wound, but right now He has No Apt Gesture or Answer so just Snatched His Cell Peaces from another Guard Palm who grabbed it after Picking it from ground, Pushed the other 2 and moved Outside the Bureau… Guards just Looking each one in confusion…_

 _After half an hour, Officers coming Downward with Talking and when moved towards Cafeteria, Guards stopped them and say…_

 _Guard: Sir, Abhijeet Sir, Seerhyun sy Gir gaye…?_

 _Sachin (shock): kya..? kahan hain..?_

 _Guard: Sir, Wo tou Chaly gaye…_

 _Daya (scan the Parking having Quillas so ask in Tension): pr Gari tou yahein hay, (concern tone) Zyada Chout tou Nahi aayii…_

 _Guard: Sir, Unhun nay Humein dekhny hee Nahi diya aur shayed Cab ya…_

 _Daya with moving Head instantly taken out His Cell and Dialing Abhijeet number heard Switched Off mode so Guard added…_

 _Guard: Sir, Un ka Phone bhi Toot gaya tha yahein pr…_

 _Rajat (low tone): phir tou Mobile Company waly bhi last Location yahein ki bataein gay…_

 _Daya (in Tension): Shayed Dr kay pass…_

 _He dialed Rajeev number but His Cell coming as Switched Off mode so Dialed Forensic lab number with an Idea but there Viabhav gave Negative Reply about Abhijeet Existence either Dr. Salunkhy and Dr. Tareeka still Busying in Autopsy room while Residence Land line also giving No Response so except Waiting of Abhijeet, They have No Other Choice…_

 _Abhijeet taking Some Deep Breaths after Hiding Himself inside the Next Lane after moving out from Bureau by that Sudden Fall…_

 _He grasped so much Fresh Air inside His Lungs still feeling His Heart Bouncing in His Ears.. His Every Body hairs Erect while Itching with Salt of Sweat.._

 _He stopped a Cab and moved to Beach, at Every Minute Re bouncing_ _those Dirty Words makes Him Angrier more and more…_

 _He sat on the Same Bench reserved for Duo and Look at Open Sea… How much time, He did not get as His Eyes turned Blur while His Heart having Only an Uncontrollable Pain…_

 _Today He did not say either the Salt inside that Huge Water Content having more in Tons or the Salty Drops the Sand Absorbed falling from His Eyes…_

 _Initially He thought that its Daya any Prank Plan as Now a Days, There is No High Profile Case moving On either The Hectic Burden was also Lower so He thought Daya just to Enjoy that Small Free time, take out a Private number and doing Masti with whom He has except Abhijeet,_ _ **BUT…!**_

 _After expelling All Hurt and Pain, He Relaxed Himself and prepared Himself for Entering this Battlefield…_

 _He understands very well about the Culprit Approach and His Good Luck as well because right now No one would be here to give Any Confirmation about This News either Daya too as the Culprit already told in His Singing tone that Daya was Unconscious and under High Fever and Abhijeet did not have a Heart to Scan Daya now and Confirmed This News so either the News is Correct or Incorrect, He must take the matter Very Serious…_

 _By any Chance, He can't take a Risk to give any Loose Point to Culprit who takes Advantage of that Moment and Hurt His Bear or Leak Out that News to any Other Mediam_ _either any Team member, any Friend, Neighbor, HQ or Media …_

 _Abhijeet knew if this News would be Leak Out mean Everything Finished not only over Professional level bases but also for Personal, Emotional and Moral level which He can't Afford at any Cost…_

 _His Brain started Working Fast now as He got that Caller wanted a Bribe from Him with this…_

 _Yes, Culprit had a Free hand to give this News to Anyone, including Media but if He was coming to Abhijeet mean there must be Something He wanted to do by Abhijeet Only…_

 _Abhijeet dunt want to give Culprit a chance to Think about any other Option after taking it Casual Threatening Call so First He must needs a New Mobile Set … He looked around and got His Destination…_

 _Yes, He entered inside a Mall situated not Far from Beach and Purchased a Brand New Mobile set on Cash Payment, invaded His SIM taken out from the Broken One inside the New one and when Switched On it got so many Calls and SMS of His Buddy but Not a Single Call from any Private or Unknown number Relaxed Him a little…_

 _He dialed a Number picked at very First Bell with a Complete Tense and Worrying tone as…_

 _Daya: Boss, kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: kuch Nahi Daya, (with controlling His Emotions added) Cell Toot gaya tha na tou abhi Naya liya hay… (He knew Guards must told them all about the Incident so added) Guards nay bataya hoga na kay…_

 _Daya (interrupt with): Tum nay Dr ko dikhaya…?_

 _Abhijeet (soft tone): Ghar pr milta hun…_

 _Call cuts, Daya look at His Cell set in Confusion, Satisfied all about Abhijeet and moving with a murmur…_

 _Daya (murmur): lagta hay kuch hua hay… (murmur) Boss nay kuch kaha hee Nahi…_

 _He moved outside in Tension as He Expected an Irritative tone of His Pal by saying as_ _ **KYA DAYA**_ _in Query of that Dr Visit although He got a very low, Soft and Quiet Reply which is Completely New for Him…_

 _Abhijeet opened His Email in His Cell after Finishing the Call and got the Recent Call Updation without any Information which He already got as the Private number is already Password Protected so Tracking the Exact_ _Location of Call by the Area ISP is also Difficult or taking much time in Tracking as so many Mobile Companies Towers in City now a days.._

 _He only got Information regarding Call time and Duration which would be 1 min and 12 seconds…_

 _Abhijeet Relax His Mind.. He knew in coming Minutes, He must be enter in the Big Battle of His Life which He just Won by Controlling over His Emotions/Expressions/Modulations and Most Important over Himself as the other Fighter in that Ring was not that Dirty Mind but His Half Soul…_

 _He is Looking that Itemized_ _Call Record on His Cell set Screen and His Mind Sparked Harsh Instantly…_

 _Yes, How He Missed such an Important Point, He Urgently called Mobile Company again and giving them Daya number too with a Same order to Send His Call Records over His Email ID too just for Keeping Check on His Coming Calls/SMS obviously Secretly…_

 _He knew His Each and Every Minute and Movement is making a Tough Task for Him which He would Spend with Daya in coming up days…_

 _In these Years, People asking Him that How He knew when Daya needs a Sleep either Food, want to Share something…_

 _Abhijeet did not say anything but its just His Keen Observation which is Embed_ _in His Characteristics_ _and its now One of His Personal Entity as when Daya making His Both hands Fists time to time mean He really needs Sleep and Abhijeet Scolding session started.._

 _Same with Food when Daya opening and Closing Fridge, Micro so many times, same when He was roaming so many times to Kitchen, dragging Dining chair so many times, Sit and Stand mean He Urgently needs Food…_

 _Similarly when Daya roaming around Him mean He wanted to Share Something to Him which Nagging Him alot…_

 _These are Easy Observations for Scanning Daya needs and wants but the Main Trouble is that in these Years, Daya also Sharp His hidden Talent of Observing Abhijeet Silently and now it's really Difficult for Abhijeet to Hide His Inner/Emotions/Expressions/Modulations/Tension/Scare/Worry from this Gentle Giant too…_

 _Abhijeet just giving Himself an Energy as He knew well that this minute, the Culprit having much Strong Point to Ruin the Life of His Family so till the Catch of that Bastard.._

 _He must be Calm and Cool minded and Accepted Culprit Every Demand whether_ _Secretly Playing His Own Cards Intelligently and Smoothly to grab that Dirty Mind side by side…_

 _He reached Residence as per expected found Daya Waiting for Him and when Abhijeet just entered wrapped in His Bulk of Queries as…_

 _Daya (standup, grabbing His arm with): kya hua Boss.. aisay Pair kesy Slip ho gaya… (checking His Head, Arm, Leg with) Dekhao, kahan Chout aayii… ohhh.. Dekha (seeing Dry Wound over head with) Zakham Sookh bhi gaya… (scolding) Mujhy Shak tha Usi Waqt kay Tum nay yaqeenun Dr ko Nahi dikhaya hoga.. (teasing way either bringing First aid box with) Shaktiman jo ho Tum…_

 _Abhijeet did not say any Word… He feels His all Energy which He was Containing from few hours Flushed Out with that Soft Scolding Session Wrapped in Love and Concern… Daya back with Kit and started giving Aid to Abhijeet Wound with…_

 _Daya: Btw, kis sy itna Kho kr Baatein kr rahy thy kay Seerhyaan nazar hee Nahi aayein (naughty) kahein Tareeka Jee sy…_

 _Abhijeet Closed His Teary Eyes, while Daya after Treated the Wound, moved back, place the Kit, washed His hand and bringing Water and Medicine with…_

 _Daya: Ye Pain Killer Kha lo… Dard kum…_

 _Abhijeet standup and Hugs Him so Tightly either Daya feels Nothing but a Drained, Vacant Body of His Bro so giving Him Sooth by Wrapping Him with…_

 _Daya: kya hua Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (depart and moved to His room with): Khud ko Charge kr raha tha…_

 _Daya (Burst laugh and say by placing water and pain killer over Dinning with): lo Main kya Tumhara Charger hun…_

 _Abhijeet (closed His room door with): with Extra Battery Refill…_

 _Daya nodded with Big Smile while Abhijeet during Entering Picking Daya Cell from Chester and moved inside His room, while Involving Daya by saying…_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab, zara Apna Ipad dekh lein (Daya look at him) (Abhijeet hopped inside His room with) 156 stage (with wink) Frozen… Samjhy Babu…_

 _Daya rushed inside His room, got Ipad and after seeing the Stage makes a Fist and started Playing to Break His Bhai Record…_

 _Abhijeet engaged Daya by keeping Him Busy from Not taking Interest in His Cell and after entering inside His room, He placed Daya Cell over His Bedside Drawer in Vibrating mode and Entered inside Washroom with Cloths and Towel after Locking His Room…_

 _He already Minimize the Land Line Ringing Tone so Daya could not Pick the Call on early bases as the Land line Set had already giving Problem regarding that so if the Bell Sound was Minimum, Land line Set Only showing any Call with Vibrating the Set in Negligible_ _amount…_

 _He tried Hard but can't Control over His Hurt Emotions so Flushed out it with a Quick Chill Shower…_

 _After taking Shower, Abhijeet again gives Him Courage and moved out from room where First Secretly placed back Daya Cell over its Place in Active mode and moved Forward where Daya already Waiting for Him in Dinner with a comment as…_

 _Daya: Tour diya Main ny Tumhara Record… (with proud) 167 Stage…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and Busying in Dinner and after Dinner… On Daya insists Abhijeet takes Pills and Both moved to their Respected rooms…_

 _Abhijeet really Tensed s after Hearing that Painful Secret.. The Dirty Mind kept Quiet till now Alarming His Inner…_

 _He did not want to take any Chance so already Disconnected the Land line of Residence after Daya entered inside His room either Abhijeet already Using Sleeping Pills over Daya Lemon Tea Secretly which was now in His Tummy and giving Him a Sound Sleep and His Cell is now in His hand…._


	3. Chapter 3

**_LOVEDAYA…._** _oye hoye… Dhamki…. Let's See… (wink)…_

 ** _KIRI…._** _Welcome New Reader… No My Story Plot is Not Sensitive… so Be Relax… Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Yes, I m the Same Writer named GD Proudly Presenting Own self at FF…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Alright Buddy…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…._** _A Big Thank You for Your Wishwas Reader, I tried to Fulfill Your Trust Bar…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _Oh Yes, There would be No Darar coming in Between DUO at-least in My Stories… about Your Query, Abhijeet Sir Vibrate or Put Off Daya Sir Cell and Land Line and also gives Him Sedatives just to Protect Him from Culprit Approach, its Possible na that might be Culprit Called Him and told that News, U must Think what kind of Reaction Daya Sir will Show if getting This News, might be a Suicidal Attempt.. hain na… That's why Abhijeet Sir did that.. Hope Now Clear Your Doubt…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Thank you for Liking Abhijeet Sir Emotions Portrayal, Daya Sir Concern etc…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _Thanks for such Amount of Trust Buddy…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Sure Priya…._

 ** _P 1…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _ZEOLITE…_** _Thank You so much for Correcting it… BTW, I think Reader asking the Query regarding CASE OF BOMB ROBBERY cz in CID KI KIDNAPPING, ANSHA SYED aka PURVI did not threw the Bomb over Water… khair, again Thank You…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _hawwww, aisa nahi kehty Baccha…._

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…_** _I Like Your Useid… Alright…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _Thanks for Liking that Observation, Yea Sure…_

 ** _RAJ_** _…_ _Yes, Abhijeet Sir is Safe…._

 ** _SUNNY…_** _. Yes, Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _Ohhh, Dunt Push Me to the Sky Buddy… I think Only FF Flooded So many Excellent Writers which are Guideline too… Yes I'll Continue it…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _DA95…_** _Yes, True… I m Continuing This…OK…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…_** _Yu Sure… Thanks…._

 ** _PALAK.._** _Yes Sure,Aap ko bhal aBhoola ja skta hy.. I Hope U must Thinking on My Small Suggestion regarding Your Decision… arry Kyun Koi Baat Buri lagy gi.. abhi tou Tum nay koi Baat ki hee nahi…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Wait and Read (Evil Smirk)…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _hmmm, I think My Dream Come True… Basically Reader for Me there is No Pair in CID what FW Showing… I just Used TJI only as a Assistant of Salunkhy Sir and Little Old Team member so Bonding it Much rather New One… Regarding Teasing, Sometimes U feel that Friends Only Teasing Other Friend on Base of One Look, any Comment.. Like aisa soch lo kay kabhi TJI ko Dekh kr ABHI Sir nay kaha ho, acha ye bhi hay yahan and Daya Sir just Pick it and doing Fun.. Khair I must care regarding This in Future…_

 ** _SAMI…_** _Sure, Crying does not mean Your are Weak, It only give You Understanding that You are Human…._

 ** _RAI…_** _awww Sad… Still I m Anxiously Waiting… Sure…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _I understand Your Excitement and Thrill to Blackmail Parrot and taking Out whole Story from the Stomach.. No way… (wink)… Eat this Bite after Bite (Evil Smile)…_

 ** _BT…._** _Snifff Snifff… awww My Mao…_

 ** _SREE…_** _Reader, it's a Mysterious Story so Suspense would be there, but I think in Fist Chapter I Clearly showed that Culprit told Abhijeet Sir that Daya Sir is Victim of Child Abuse…_

 ** _FATI SID…_** _Honestly, I am so Sorry to You, as I did not Point Out Your FB… I feel that Tension in Everyone Reader FB… Yes, RIYA is One of those Writers Bulk, who knew how to Provide Sooth to Reader in Every Matter.. I think Except TOF as I apologized Her Initially when knowing about the Sensitive Issue that I can't able to Read it.. I Definitely Reading All Her Stuff… She is One of Writer, Readers must Proud of… No Boss, Your any Word did not Hurt Me, its just My Feeling to Relax You All cz I knew its Difficult to Handle Sensitive Issues for Writer and Reader Both… Yes its Absolutely Far Away from RIYA Plot… Thanks for Your BLUNT FB, cz its gives Some Nice Flair in Writer Work to Improvise the Creative Skills…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Plz, Relax… There is Nothing Romantic…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks, yes I Like Your Doubts…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Abhi Centric… Wait, I'll give Answer in My A/N…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sorry, The Theme does not give the Criteria to Add OC's… Abhi Centric… Wait, I'll give Answer in My A/N…_

 ** _KHALSA…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _ummmmmmm… Wait… I'll give Answer in My A/N…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Now Two Points… arr bhae, as a Writer, Reader sy Ek Relation hota hay kay un ssy Pooch liya jaye kay Wo Writing Pattern sy Easy hain, Relax hain Theme sy etc… Yahan tou Sub itny Pareshan ho gaye… khair Dunt Point anyone… Be Relax… What I feel from Every Feedback, I Shared.. What You wanted after Reading Second Chapter.. You Shared… so Conclusion.. I'll Continue This Story… OK… now Shake Hands and End the Topic…_

 _Plz Try to give little Long FB regarding What You Like, What You Not and also Your Queries, Criticism cz Writer is also Human, Made Errors na.. tou Aap Logun kay Criticism aur Queries sy Wo Apni Story ko Better bana skta hay… Theek…_

 _Now, Difficult Point… Many GUESTS READERS Requesting about ABHI Sir centric Story… I m Not a Character Story Writer, I m a Theme Writer so its really Difficult for Me kay Main kisi Aik Character ko Focus karun…. Mera Theme jo Mujhy kehta hay.. I'll do it… even in This Story, U must find ABHI SIR More, than DAYA Sir cz Theme yehi thi… I'll Try but Plz Dunt Expect from Me any Character Oriented Stories… Thanks..._

 _The Waiting was so Prolong and When This Waiting takes Abhijeet to a Dreamy land as He was alredy over His Bed, a Continuous Buzzing Sound brings Him Out from that Dark Night and He instantly Picked the Call…_

* * *

 _He already Silent His Cell for any Emergency so it takes time for Him to coming on Active mode…_ _Abhijeet picked Call and heard a Same Whistle Bursts His Anger bar but He must Stay Calm so ask…_

 _Abhijeet (with Controlled Voice): kaho…_

 _Voice (again Recorded):_ _ **Sun raha hy na Tu**_

 ** _Keh raha hun jo Main_**

 _Abhijeet (pressing His Teeth in anger and uttered): Haan…_

 _After the Call Cuts makes Abhijeet Confused… First how He fulfilled Culprit Demand as its really Difficult.._

 _Second if He did not Fulfill that Demand, How the Culprit knew about it as after coming back to Residence and Daya Sleep…_ _Abhijeet already Checked Himself, then Daya, then Quillas, Residence to find out any Bug kinda Device but found Nothing…_

 _He wanted to First Checkout Culprit Approach and then think about to Accept Culprit Demand or Not so right now Delaying to Accept Culprit Demand for some time…._

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet as Regular Waking Up Daya, Both getting Ready by Casual things and when moving out from Residence, Abhijeet got a Call from Private number Harass Him so He told to Daya…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya tu Gari mein Beth… Main aaya, ek Min mein…_

 _Daya nodded either still Eating Apple and moved out, Abhijeet Pick the Call and heard the Pinching Voice…_

 _He already got that Dirty Mind using a Device for Changing His Voice so its Difficult to Catch Him through Voice or Sound as that Device already Played an Attenuation Buzzing which Irritates Abhijeet Emotions a lot…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Kaho…_

 _Voice:_ _ **Tum ye tou Nahi Soch rahy kay Mujhy Kesy Pata chaly ga kay Tum nay Meri Demand…**_ _(Abhijeet pressing Teeth in Anger) (Voice again)_ _ **Ohhh, Gari mein Kuch Photos…**_

 _Abhijeet Rushed towards Quillas where Daya seeing Something either Abhijeet only Seeing a Glimpse of a Brown Envelope…_

 _He Leaps and Snatched it from Daya hand seeing a Simple Bank Draft while Daya Open Mouth so Backing Him with…_

 _Abhijeet (to Daya): Main samjha…_

 _He can't face Daya Constant Gaze so wrapped the Matter after coming to Passenger Seat Quietly either Heard a Huge Hysterical Laugh from Cell makes Him such Angry to Cuts the Call during those few steps taking from Driving seat to Passenger one…_

 _In whole way, Abhijeet Understands Well that it's a Dangerous attempt to Think about Not Fulfilling Culprit Demand at-least for Current moments as He cant Spying Daya 24/7 and Especially the Situation/People/things coming on His way during the day and Night time in His Professional Responsibilities so except Accepting that Painful Demand, Abhijeet has No Other Choice and now Surrendered against that Bastard…_

 _The Day Ended with Little Tension, Spying over Daya, Scare and making Plans for further Developments for Abhijeet…_

 _Daya opened His Eyes feeling Light Irritated Him coming from Window pane and after Opening eyes, glancing over room Clock jerked Him and He awakened with a Big Shout as…._

 _Daya (shout): kya 8:30 baj gaye.. Boss nay Jagaya hee nahi… (moving washroom taking towel with) kya hoga is ka…_

 _He gets Ready in really few Minutes and when coming out from room, hearing Abhijeet voice who was placing Egg over plate while side by side Talking over Phone as…_

 _Abhijeet (talking in call as): Yaar Tu tou jaanta hay na Mumbai mein Rent Afford karna.. Main bhi isi liyey Daya kay sath rehta hun ta kay Kharcha Kum ho (Daya stunned hearing this) (Abhijeet added) haan Yaar, sunaa parta hay ye sub Gay Way Partner pr kya karein… (irritative tone) Paisay Bachany kay liyey Kuch tou Khona parta hay na (Daya was really in Shock whereas now Abhijeet placed palm over Mouth piece and say to Daya) Daya Yaar, Egg Fry kr ly.. haan…_

 _He did not Wait to see or hear the Reply given by Daya and sat on Dinning chair started Eating still involved in Talking Stunned Daya for Seconds…_

 _Daya Quietly moving towards Stove and Frying Egg in Same pan adding some more Oil…_

 _After a minute where He was continuously hearing such Nonsense Conversation of Abhijeet with Someone still Unknown for Daya…_

 _He came back with an Egg in Plate and sat on Dinning chair while Abhijeet Put Off the Call… Daya Engaged in Eating with asking…_

 _Daya: kis sy Baat kr rahy thy…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual): tha Ek Dost… (hurry up tone) Chalo Tum jaldi Khao…_

 _Daya leave the Plate after taking 2 bites so Abhijeet who was just about to standup look at Him and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua…?_

 _Daya: pata Nahi, (embarrass tone) shayed saheh sy Fry Nahi hua.. Kaccha lug raha hay…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Disappointingly while taking Both Plates to Dump it in Kitchen and told Daya with Hurrying mode…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo chalo… already Late ho gaye hain…_

 _Daya who was sitting just to Wait that His Buddy makes another Egg for Him coming in Disbelief state after that and Silently Following Him in Confusion who was Leaving the House…_

 _In whole way, Daya was in Confusion about Abhijeet attitude who even did not give any Advise to take Something from Bureau Canteen during Journey either He was doing something with His Cell…_

 _Both reached at Bureau in Quietness and started Working… After some time, Daya completely Forgets the Morning Issue so coming to Abhijeet with Smile and reminding Him…_

 _Daya: Boss, aaj chalo gay na… (with relaxing tone) Dekho Main nay bhi File Complete kr lli…_

 _Abhijeet (still busy): kahan..?_

 _Daya: kya Yaar, Shopping pr.. (irritative tone) kub sy Taaly ja rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (tough): Dekho…_

 _Daya (little harsh): kya dekho, aaj tou ACP Sir wala Kaam bhi Complete ho gaya na… ab tou Free ho na aur Aaj Sale ka Last day bhi hay… 12 bajy tak Mall Khula rahy ga… bas aaj Hum chal rahy hain… that's Final…_

 _Abhijeet did not say anything… He was already in Mental Stress about that Culprit and somehow He did not want to Leave Daya Alone and Culprit will do Something Bad with Him or take it as a Chance to Approach Him…_

 _At Evening, Daya was at Peak of Happiness… He drove the Vehicle Swiftly with Whistling Irritated Abhijeet a lot who was Busying in Checking Daya Call List in His Email ID at His Cell which He Dialed or Received till now Scolded rashly…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hay Daya… (angry) Tumhari Seeti Band ho gii bhi ya Nahi…?_

 _Daya (with smile): Nahi…_

 _Without a minute Loss, Abhijeet Hit a Bad Push which Hurts Daya in such Loud that His Throat Shuts that Whistle which He was Whistling with only uttering as_ _ **AHHH**_ _whereas He feels His Buddy did not have a Second to Watch Him either doing such Bad Attempt and hearing His Painful tone too…_

 _Daya really Quiets after that and in Silence, Both reached at Mall either seeing Abhijeet still Involved with His Cell so stepping out with Low Tone as…_

 _Daya (low tone): Mall aa gaya…_

 _He was moving ahead having No Interest to See either Abhijeet coming or Not as He was Not Interested in that Shopping Stuff now but trying to Wipe His Off Mood with a Thought…_

 _Daya (thought): shayed koi Important Kaam kr raha hoga… tabhi aisay React kiya…_

 _He looks behind after Pushing Glass door of Mall and found Abhijeet following Him in Same Irritating mood…_

 _Daya started Shopping with atleast trying to Chill His mood… Abhijeet really in Tension, He mostly tried to Not leave Alone Daya in any Shop either He took His Cell when entering inside Mall by saying as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Apna Cell dena (Pushing His Own inside His Jeans with) Balance End ho gaya Mera…_

 _Daya handed Him His Cell and Abhijeet instantly turned it in Vibrate mode and Pushed it in His Pocket too…_

 _Daya doing Shopping either He takes Some for Abhijeet even for Team members and Rahul too and when Both stand at Counter to Pick their Bags as Abhijeet trying to give Bill…_

 _Shopkeeper told Abhijeet after showing Him Daya who again Checking a Tee Shirt with…_

 _Shopkeeper: arry Sir, aik minute, Wo dekhein shayed Aap kay Bhai ko Ek aur T Shirt Pasand aa gayii hay…_

 _Abhijeet (in jerk): Bhai, kaun Bhai…?_

 _Daya Shocked after Hearing this… Abhijeet tone is much Loud which turned Daya head towards Abhijeet who was Paying Bill and taking Reciept while Casually telling as…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Yaar, (jerking head) Bhai kehnay sy bhala koi Bhai thori ban jata hay…_

 _Daya, leave the T-Shirt and moved out Immediately… His Mood was totally Off but as He saw Abhijeet Tucking His Cell inside His Jeans during that Comment so for a Moment He thought that Abhijeet Talking Someone at Call but all and all if the Sentence is Not Related to Him.. He Hurts Badly… the Rest Journey was Completed in Silence…._

 _Daya after reaching Residence moved to His room and Quietly Locked the Door, He lays over Bed with a Sad murmur…_

 _Daya (sad tone): pata Nahi, Boss kya Sach mein Mery baary mein ye keh raha tha…_

 _Here Abhijeet Quietly placed His and Daya Cell at His Bedside table as Daya forget to take it Back and Abhijeet Deliberately did that and now knew, if Daya Remembered His Cell, He never come to Him and asking Him about that, and Lay over Bed after Locking Residence Main Door and Switching Off all Lights even coming with All Bags Dumping them at Lounge Couch…_

 _Next day, Abhijeet started the day with Only making His Breakfast even He did not Awakened Daya and Leave the Residence Alone in Quillas…._

 _Daya Awakened with Ringer at Landline and rushed Outside where Freddie Calling Him who Look at Wall Clock in complete Shock showing 10:00 AM…_

 _He cuts Call and checked Abhijeet First, found His Empty room either Quillas Keys also Missing although He found Reminisce of Breakfast at Kitchen makes Him More Hurt and Sad…_

 _He went to Bureau in Cab without Breakfast and Tea and Confront Abhijeet who casually Replied as…_

 _Abhijeet (rash tone): Main koi Nauker laga hua hun jo Sahab ko Subah Subah Jagata aur Khilata phirun…_

 _Daya Stunned, No the Words is Not New for Him either Not the Accent as Well but He feels Something Else and He doesn't want to Confirm this Something Else now in Pain but still He added as…_

 _Daya (with smile): chalo Theek hay, phir Main kisi aur ka (with wink) Intaizaam krta hun… is Kaam kay liyey…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him and Quietly moved out whereas Daya can't get Why Abhijeet doing it…_

 _Might be Daya did some Wrong or Hurt Him.. He tried to Analyze His Attitude from Few Months but did not find anything which Hurts Abhijeet such Badly so He was doing that …._

 _Abhijeet tried a lot to get out that Bastard but He could not get Success over it as still He cant Tracked His Calls and Location too.._ _Mostly Culprit Cell Location Changed in between Call Time Difference which is Surprising for Abhijeet too…_

 _Abhijeet completely stopped Waking Up Daya either making Breakfast too from few days which Confuses Daya a lot…_

 _Daya Waits for His Approach and after Waiting, from Alternate day start waking Up Abhijeet although making Breakfast for Him too but only for One Morning as the way Abhijeet Snatched the Plate from Daya hands which He was preparing for Abhijeet still Hurts Daya when Reminding…_

 ** _Abhijeet (coming out from room with): kya Masla hay.. haan.. Kal bhi kaha tha na Meray Room mein Nahi aana.. (dashing Him) Nahi Ihsaan chahyey Mujhy Tumhara… Acha khasa Uth jata hun Main.. (Pinching tone) koi Tumhari tarah Dusrun kay Aasrun pr rehnay ka Shauq Nahi hay…_**

 ** _Daya who was Quietly Hear that, Place Fry Egg over His Plate and Abhijeet asking in Loud tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kis kay liyey Plate (as He already see that Daya eating Toast and egg at Counter where His Plate placed so it was obviously for Abhijeet who Pushed Him, grabbed that Plate and Dumped it inside the Dustbin with Hot Fry Egg and started making for Himself with Teasing) Hath Pair Salamat hain Meray.. Maazoor Nahi hun (look at Him) ab Sar pr kya khary ho…_**

 ** _Daya (straightly): Dekh Nahi rahy, Main Kha raha hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet takes His Plate either little Pushing Daya whose Bite little Messed Up while He was Busy in Eating like Nothing happened…_**

 _After that, Daya never tried to Repeat that again.. He feels Something Terribly He did Wrong which Hurts Abhijeet that much but WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, HOW are Standing in front of Him asking about Answers although WHO He must knew…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** _Thank You so Very much for Your Huge Response Readers... I m Sorry due to Loadshedding, I did not giving Indiviadua Reply although U must Miss Today Update, which I think U all Not Wanted..._

 _So A Big SORRY and a BIG Thank You especially DREAMFANATIC and DUO-MRF, Such Big Writers including already Some Big Writers as KRITTIKA, NANDITA, PALAK etc Read My Story gives Me a Big Pleasure..._

 _THANKS FATI-SID and MRF for Nice Queries and MRF Buhat Obedient baccha ho gaya hy... hmmmmm..._

 _Biggest Thank You My All Readers..._

* * *

 ** _Hmmmmm, OK.. hay Threatening Call… Voice Sample bhi Fake hy… Magar.. Magar… Paker mein bhi tou Nahi aa raha hy na … Sach ya Jhoot.. Kaun jany (pressing His Fingers deep down with) Kyun ban ja raha hun Main Us kay Hath Khilona… Kyun… Kyun Apny hee Lafzun sy Usy Chalni kr raha hun… Kyun Ghayel kr raha hun, Lehjy, Lams ki Talwar sy…. Kuch Nahi… Buht hua ab…_**

 _Someone Pressed His Shoulder and the way He Jerked Out Completely Taken Out the Page from Writing pad having Nothing just Sketches like His Heart has…. He looked Upward found Freddie who was Telling Him to Move to Crime Spot… Abhijeet Inhale Some Air either feeling a Continuous Gaze of Freddie but as Ignorance is Best Policy, He Avoid Not the Gaze but Left the Bureau hall with Freddie leaving His Sketch-ful Heart over Desk in shape of Paper…_

 _Abhijeet now make a Plan to Ignore that Dirty Mind any Calls and Not only Forget these few days but tried to Help Daya to Forget them too…. A Smirk Passing over Him from Mirror when He made that Plan after coming out from Shower and Setting His Hairs…._

 _He understands His Buddy Needs a Reason for those harsh Holes He made on His Heart without His Delibrate Effort…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): Sach bata dena hee Behtar hay…._

 _He moved out from room and when coming towards Kitchen, found the Aroma of Tea told Him that His Bear after Filling His Tummy atleast for Continuing His Life Left the Residence already… Abhijeet Jerked His Head and Leave the Residence…_

 _Abhijeet reached Bureau and found Mostly Team members Waiting for Him to Move to Crime Scene… Rajat and Freddie Sat with Daya on His Quillas and Nikhil and Sachin about to taking Seats with Abhijeet in Jeep while when Both Vehicles moving out, Sachin during Updating about some Investigation asked Nikhil…_

 _Sachin: Nikhil, Wo Daya Sir ka Parcel diya Un ko..?_

 _Nikhil (patting over his head with): ohhh Sir, Bhool gaya.. Wesay Main nay Un ko bata diya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to behave normal): kis nay bheja hay Parcel Daya ko..?_

 _Sachin: Sir, kisi Friend ki taraf sy hay.. Kuch Negatives…_

 _A Sharp Turn really Loose Abhijeet Control over Vehicle and the Jeep taking a Big Jerk with Screech Hit Few Vehicles in a Bad way totally Messed up All…_ _Obviously Jeep Surrounded by People, Sachin after seeing Abhijeet who really Relaxing till now Cater Mob after Flashing His ID and told as…_

 _Sachin: Sorry, We are from CID, kisi Dushman nay Gari kay Brake Fail kr diye thy tou ye Hadsa hua…_

 _People after Hearing that Consoles Cops who now Dragging Jeep aside while Nikhil Updating Rajat who Called them that Still They are Not Reached at Crime Scene… Abhijeet after few moments Order…_

 _Abhijeet: Sorry, shayed Clutch Wire Nikl gaya hay…_

 _Nikhil: arry Sir, ( koi Baat Nahi…_

 _Sachin: Sir, Daya Sir aa rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (to Both): acha Theek hay… Mujhy Ek Kaam sy Jana hy tou Main Direct Bureau pohanch jaon ga…_

 _Both Confusingly Standing while Abhijeet Left the Spot in Auto without any Further… Daya came here and after Hearing all from Sachin and Nikhil, checked Jeep and a Smirk coming on His Lips after seeing a Correct Order Cluch Wire…_

 _He jerked His Head and Orders Officers to Resume back their work while Abhijeet rushed at Bureau, find a Parcel already Opened having Few Negatives and got a Call, Picked it and heard a Whistling tone, pressing His Teeth Listens…_

 ** _Voice: Jo Baat tujh mein hy_**

 ** _Teri Tasweer mein Nahi…_**

 _Abhijeet Banged the Cell, He knew He have No Heart to Prints this Negatives either its belonged to His Bear or Not… He has No Choice to Continue His Jouney on that Painful Path till Catch that Bastard…_

 _Here ACP Sir coming at Bureau and looking at His Officers doing their Work Deeply.. He Smiles and then Announcing…_

 _ACP: haan bhae, Kaam chal raha hay (all nodded with smiles) (ACP to Daya) Daya, kal Tum nay IB kay Kuch Officers ko Attend krna hay.. Un ko yahan ka Poora Procedure samjhana hay…_

 _Daya (confuse tone): matlab Sir…?_

 _ACP: Daya, ek Official Visit hay IB kay Officers ka to getting know how about CID Working within such Informal Environment… (murmur) ek tou ye log bhi na... (to Daya) samjho Chapa Maar rahy hain Wo…_

 _Daya Smiles with Others and then Preparing a Small Introductory Lecture about that Tomorrow Morning Official visit after ACP Sir Exit…_

 _At Night in Residence, He Ironed His New Shirt either He told Everyone including Abhijeet to Come Formally Next Morning in Bureau who asked…_

 _Abhijeet: kyun…?_

 _Daya: arry Boss, wo na…_

 _As Abhijeet was Missing at that time so did not know about that… Daya who was Sitting Usually over Abhijeet desk during Replying got Scolded by Abhijeet Rashly as…_

 _Abhijeet (scolded badly): what are You Doing.. haan.. hazar baar kaha hy na kay Meri Desk pr Mut Betho.. (Daya tried to say something but Abhijeet did not give Him any chance by adding) Tameez hay ya Nahi (Daya stunned either feeling Embarrassment in front of Rest Cops) (Abhijeet still added) pata nahi Insan Dekh, Sun kr bi Seekhta hy pr Tum tou…_

 _He Jerked His head and moved Outside while not only Daya but all Quietly Dispersed from the Place Hiding from each one…_

 _Abhijeet now coming in this Battle between Him and that Dirty Mind so Gather His Informers and giving them a Secret Mission by Spotting them on those Areas from where the Call of Dirty Mind coming as He feels that with the Acceptance of Progression of that Demand of Hating Daya…_

 _Dirty Mind coming in Relax Mood which Abhijeet wanted as He got that How to Handle that Psychopath by Comforting Him so He was now Calling from Few Areas which must be turn to One Location, Hope in Coming days…_

 _Here On IB Officers Visit day, Daya Wakes Up at Morning with Alarm either also He told Rajat and Freddie to Continuously Calling Him just not to Miss Maximum time as He feels that Mostly He did not find His Cell on His Bed and Close to Him and when He found it its mostly on Vibration mode.. He asked This to Abhijeet few days back Who Replied Him Strict as…_

 _Daya: Boss, pata nahi, Mera Cell dekha hy kya… Raat ko Bed kay side mein rakhta hun.. Subah kabhi Dinning tou kabhi Chester kay ooper Milta hy… (Frustrated) wo bhi Vibration mode pr…_

 _Abhijeet: bas yehi Kami reh gayii thi (chewing tone) Dikha rahy hain Log Apni Auqat (Daya mouth opened in Shock) (Abhijeet added) haan haan ab Ilzaam tou lagana hy na… keh do bhae, kay Abhijeet Chor ho Tum… bina poochy Cheezein Uthaty ho… shayed Bachpan sy ye Sub krty…_

 _Daya (shout): Stop… Stop It…_

 _He Rushed Outside to Grasp More Air to Relax His Stiff Emotions while Abhijeet went inside with Rash Gesture…_

 _Daya (angry grumbling): Pagal Insan.. Dimagh Kharab kr kay rakh diya hay…_

 _Daya was Reading His Introductory Lecture prepared for IB Officials during getting Ready and then reached at Bureau without Abhijeet as He was already moved out with an Off mood…_

 _Here Daya Met or say Entertain IB Officials and side by side Updated them from CID Mumbai Working Abilities and Officers Professional Backgrounds and in a bit Abhijeet came and started Shouting over Daya by starting…_

 _Abhijeet: Sr, Inspector Daya, (tough) I think I m the Senior Most here so How did U Start the Introduction in My Absence (turn to IB Officials and Introducing Himself as) Sir (giving them a Small Introductory Flap Impressed them more and added) Hope You Enjoyed with My (stressing) Sub Ordinate… Lets Move On…_

 _There was a Pin Drop Silence in these moments… Officials moved On with Abhijeet in Little Confusion while Teammates just look at Daya Scattered Face as ACP Sir was Absent and Nobody had the Ability to Confront Abhijeet and told Him that ACP Sir gave that Privilege to Daya, Not Abhijeet…_

 _Daya Look at All and with His Sweet Smile Shaking Hands with All Officials before They move with Abhijeet as…_

 _Daya: ohh Sure, Carry On… (to Abhijeet with Smile) Sir, Plz Continue…_

 _After that He Left the Place either Spraying a Lovely Aura by this Gesture Stunned Abhijeet too who was Moving with Officials little Absentminded and in Hurt too…_

 _Daya really Hurts as it's really a Real Insult He was Feeling Today in front of His Team although Visitors too without any Mistake or Blunder…_

 _He was Totally Boycott of this Visit after that Minute Hurts All too… After that Visit, Officers Confront Abhijeet especially Freddie with Angry tone as…_

 _Freddie (to Abhijeet): Sir, Aap nay aisa kyun kiya…? ACP Sir…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): Freddie, Tumhari Designation kya hay… (chewing tone) ya Main Yaad dilwaon…?_

 _Freddie Shocked after hearing such Rude and Insulting tone from a Man working from Long Years… Rajat coming ahead after seeing Tears in Freddie eyes and added more as…_

 _Rajat: Sir Meri aur Aap ki Designation tou Same…_

 _A Strong Shout as_ _ **RAJAT**_ _from Daya Throat cuts Rajat Sentence who turned His Neck, look into Daya Eyes Angrily and moved inside Interrogation room.._

 _Daya moved Forward and wanted to Apologize with Abhijeet who was Boiling with Anger as…_

 _Daya: Boss, Wo Sorry, Wo…_

 _Abhijeet Pushed Him Hard with a Rash Grumble as_ _ **HUNH DRAMA**_ _and went to Record room takes Daya Dipped in Pain…_

 _Obviously Officers, showing their Hurt, Pain and Somehow Anger towards Daya too as He did not Allowing them to atleast trying to get out why Abhijeet did that…_

 _After Abhijeet Exit, Officers started Discussing about that matter obviously in Absence of Daya who went to Forensic Lab… Freddie said…_

 _Freddie: pata nahi, Abhijeet Sir ko hota kya ja raha hy…?_

 _Vivek: haan, itny Gussy mein tou kabhi Nahi dekha…_

 _Freddie: Pata hy, 17 Saal ho gaye, saath Kaam krty huay aur aaj (wet tone) tak Ihsaas nahi hau kay Meri Designation kya hy…_

 _Sachin (pat over Freddie Shoulder): Freddie, aisay udaas Mut ho… (after a second) Mujhy tou Daya Sir ka Samjh Nahi aa raha.. aakhir Wo itna hony kay baad bhi…_

 _Vivek (interrupts): Abhijeet Sir ko hee Support kr rahy hain, Un hee ki Side ly rahy hain…_

 _Rajat (after a keen silence): kahein ye Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ka koi Plan tou Nahi…_

 _A Man Entered inside who stand there from quite few minutes and after Placing File over Sachin Desk added with Appreciation tone…_

 _Daya: ab Tum Saheh Disha mein Apna Dimagh chala rahy ho Rajat (Rajat look at him, Daya adds) magar poora Nahi…_

 _Freddie (added): yani Aap is Plan mein Shamil Nahi…_

 _Daya (taking glass of water with): haan… khair chalo Kuch din aur dekhty hain…_

 _Officers nodded as Daya Behavior was so Calm and Relaxed showing them that They must Wait for some more time, might be Daya got any Lead in coming days but right now not want to Leak Out it so Leaving the Bureau after Wnding Up their work…_

 _Next day, Abhijeet was in Extreme Anger Talking in Call outside the Residence… His Instincts at its Peak Level while His Face showing how much He was Controlling over Himself either Looking here and there with Alertness and said…_

 _Abhijeet (angry and with little Helpless tone): kr tou raha hun… ab Kya Hath pakar kay… (with pressing teeth) Dekho Tum Apni Bakwaas Band rakkho… agar Tum nay Daya tak aany ya Usy kisi bhi tarah Kuch bhi Kehny ki Koshish ki tou (peak of anger) Munh sy Maut ki Cheekh bhi nahi Nikal pao gy.. samj… (turned with Shock) Kaun hy..?_

 _Daya (who just put His Hand over Abhijeet shoulder with confuse tone): Main hun… kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: Tameez naam ki Cheez hay… ya Nahi… (Rahul coming towards Daya after Weaving, Abhijeet Scolding session Continue with) Kuch seekhaya Parhaya bhi gaya hay ya aisay hee…(complete rash) Jahil Insaan…_

 _Rahul (who reached towards DUO say undelibrately): Abhijeet Plz…_

 _Abhijeet (turn to Him with): aao.. bas Tumhari Kami thi… (look at Daya and said in Hate tone) Sath deny walun ki tou Sehna khari kr rakkhi hay na… (to Rahul) Tameez Seekhao Isy… Mazeed nahi Paal skta Main Isy…_

 _Rahul (trying to Push Abhijeet but saved by Daya still saying): Enough… haan… Wo koi Besahara nahi hy.. Samjhy… abhi Main Zinda…_

 _Rahul comes in Complete Anger so Daya grabbed His Arm and Pulling Him to His House stopped to Drag This Clutter now…_

 _He gave Water to Rahul who Threw it over Table, the Line as_ _ **mazeed nahi Paal skta Main Isy**_ _Bursts His Anger and its comes Peak when seeing Daya Busying Shuffling Channels after sitting on Carpet Floor.. Rahul Look at Him and said in Anger either Slapping over His Head with…_

 _Rahul: Dimagh Saheh hay Tumhara… haan… itni Baatein suna gaya aur Tum kya Munh Siye Bethy rahy… Aawaz Kyun band ho gayii thi… ek Ulty hath ka Ghuma kr (hit Cushion to Him with) aur Mujhy kyun Roka… Do Lagata na Kaan kay Neechy.. Pata chalta… (rash) Tum karo Lihaaz.. Main Bardasht Nahi karun ga…_

 _Daya (soft tone): aur kuch…?_

 _Rahul: Daya, (rash tone) Main Bakwass nahi kr raha hun.. Samjhy…_

 _Daya (again soft tone): tou Kya karna tha…?_

 _Rahul (complete anger): Do Ghuma kay lagana tha…_

 _Daya look at Him for a while and then started Laughing Loudly… Rahul first Quiet and then Punching Him with…_

 _Rahul (frustrated tone): Daya, Pagal Nahi hun Main.. Samjhy…_

 _Daya (after getting Punches tell in Cool tone): yehi tou Main bhi keh raha hun (leaving house after standup and placing Remote over Rahul Palm by Pressing it with) Pagal Nahi hy Wo bhi…_

 _Rahul (angry): tou kr Kyun raha hy ye Sub…?_

 _Daya: yehi Pata lagana hy Rahul (focused tone) aur Buht Jald…_

 _Daya really feeling Bad and felt Real Insult in Presence of Rahul cz He always Care about Abhijeet Clean Image in Everyones Eyes but here Abhijeet Personally trying to Spoil it makes Him not Hurt but now Confused too…_

 _He was still in Confusion so this time He came out Seriously and First getting out Information from ACP Sir Personaly about any Higher Official Case or any Secret Mission, Abhijeet will work and on His Negative Reply…_

 _Daya moved to Next Step.. Yes, He was taken out Abhijeet Cell Records and after Scanning them did not find any Suspicious Call/SMS/MMS either any Social Site Messages too so murmur…_

 _Daya: Sub kuch hee Theek hay, tou Boss aisa kyun kr raha hay… (confuse) aakhir Kyun..?_

 _Here Abhijeet really Working Hard to get out that Man, He relaxed Him through Accepting His Demand cz He can't Search Him through Different Resources and in Different Areas of such Huge City called Mumbai…_

 _Daya tried to Catch Abhijeet by keeping Surveillance over Him especially those Areas where He moved with Team or without Team from His Informers either He Used GPS on Abhijeet Jeep and BUG over Abhijeet Outfits/watch too but All going Waste, Confused Daya a lot and His Idea about that it's All Abhijeet Plan was moving to Trash bin after finding Every Closed End of Issue…_

 _Now Abhijeet feels that for further addition in Demand, Culprit mostly using One Number and Somehow Same Location as well…_

 _Here Daya Knock on Abhijeet room and move inside after hearing a_ _ **Yes**_ _makes Abhijeet Angrier who started Shouting…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Masla hy, haan… Privicy naam ki koi Cheez bhi hay ya Nahi… Banda Do Ghari Sukun sy Kuch kr bhi Nhai skta…_

 _Daya (in shock tone): Tum nay_ _ **Yes**_ _kaha tou tha…_

 _Abhijeet: tou, Kya Main ny Yes Come In kaha tha.. Uth kr Darwaza Khoola tha… kisi ko bhi Yes Keh skta hun.. Khud ko.. Phone pr.. Voice call pr.. magar Nahi.. bas Munh Uthayey ander Ghus aana Zaruri hay… koi Ihsaas…_

 _Daya without more leave the room while Abhijeet went inside Washroom in Grumbling…._

 _Daya really can't get the Reason of Such Cold Behavior and Scolding although said Insulting of Daya so Openly and now it makes Harsh Holes inside His Heart turned Him Angry and Hurt towards Abhijeet and Now He was Seriously Thinking on that Matter…_

 _At Every Morning, Abhijeet got a Wet Eye Lashes of His Bear Weak Him More and More but Nothing in His Hand…_

 _Daya feels that Abhijeet did not Eat Properly even He feels that He was Mostly Restless cz He finds His Red Eyes, Dark Circles Every Morning makes Him again in Dilemma on His Point that There must be Something which He can't get till now although did almost Everything to get out any Clue but Failed…_

 _Abhijeet now feeling the Relax and Chill Mood of Culprit as in Further Threatening Calls, He was trying to Teasing Abhijeet and in these days, Today He told…_

 _Voice: wesay Tera wo Ladla, Varun Mehta sy Milta hy… (Abhijeet confused) (Voice again) arry kahan Munh lagayey ga Wo… Saaly Ek Abuser ko… bhalay Apna Khoonnn…_

 _Abhijeet Shuts the Call and now He was Confused with the Name as_ _ **VARUN MEHTA**_ _so murmuring as…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): ye Varun Mehta kaun hy… Kabhi na Daya kay Munh sy Ye Naam suna na kabhi aisa koi Zikr… (pressing Hand over wall with) Damn It.. Mujhy Us ki baat Poori Sun leni thi… Bas Gussa itna carha kay… Apna Khoon… matlab ye Varun Mehta (confuse) Daya kay Father hain kya, ya shayed Bhai tou phr Chanderkant Shetty kaun hain… (rubbing finger over His Lips with) kuch, jana paray ga… Pune…_

 _He was taken Out Information from Mamta Foundation about_ _ **Varun Mehta**_ _… He thought might be any Varun Mehta name used in Daya Form as Guardian but Failed because Daya Batch was the Last Batch of Kids Shifted from Victor D' Sauza Orphanage to here and Mostly Records were Wastes from that Year so He did not get Any Information about that… Abhijeet just Bang His Fist and coming back to Mumbai…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_KRITTIKA…_** _Thanks for Liking that Small Flick of Rajat Sir about Same Designation… awwww… Truth is Truth…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _Dunt Feel much Depressed… its GD Duo… Dunt Worry…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _basically Story Main Theme is Strong Bonding between DUO…. Arry, Culprit agar Threat krta hay tou Tukrun Tukrun mein hee tou karay ga na…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Thank You…._

 ** _SHAINA…_** _Thanks… I'll Clear Your Query little later…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You…._

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _oh No, phir tou Ye NEELUM PARI…. GD ki hee Waat lagayey gi (hehehe)… Yes its Painful and I think Abhijeet Sir have Some Logic between His Rash behavior…_

 ** _RAI…._** _Ohhh…. Culprit Bhaggg (hahhaha)…._

 ** _DA95…_** _Dunt be Sad…. It's Not Out of Imagination if U read GD Stories… always thing Beyond Your Imagination (evil seeng)…_

 ** _MRF…._** _Hmmm, ACP Sir is Completely Out of Main Scenes cz Abhijeet Sir did All Things Personal bases except that IB OFFICIALS Team where He Included Team… Second Could U think that DUO or Team told anything about it to ACP Sir and showed Some rash Attitudes against ACP Sir iff the case was Personal… U knew ACP Sir is Very Sharp so DUO till Now Care especially Not to Leak anything against Him and Mostly He is Out of Town na… Regarding Phone Calls/SMS… Sub bata dein Tujhy… Hath Paon kata dein… haan…_

 ** _NILPARI…_** _awwww, tou 15 Saal ki Choti Munya aakhir, GD ki Story Parh hee kyun rahi hay, cz it's K rating… regarding Call Records… haan Daya Sir Informative Network is Awesome but Dunt Forget, Abhijeet Sir is here against Him (wink)…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Thanks for Your Clap and Restlessness cz its any Writer Success to Glue the Readers with Creative Skills…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _Sure, Dunt Feel Sad, Everything will be OK…_

 ** _KHALSA…_** _hmmm, OK, I'll give U reply regarding Rajat Sir Confront a bit later…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _aww, Dunt feel Bad… I did not Separate DUO…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _You are really Intelligent got the Main Soul og Story… Terrific…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure, Kill… GD is here (wink)…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hain na…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _hmmm, Nice Idea but FREDDIE has some Other place in DUO heart as well there is a Long Journey in between them, Banda jis sy Qareeb ho Us ko thora Zyada Suna deta hy… hmmm…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _it's OK…. U got it the Answer of this WHY in Last Chapter na…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure, I m Not Messing Up that…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Really Interesting…_

 ** _ADITI…_** _Sharp Baccha got the Whole Story… hmmm… Nice Investigation…_

 ** _PALAK…_** _I wrote Whole and then Post them Chapter wise with Some Proof Reading… awww Sure… I m Waiting for Your 4/5 Plots Stories… Yes I knew the Hectic Schedule of doing CA but at-least Try…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _hmmm U wrote Mostly Terms Abhijeet gave to His Pal in My Stories as gives Me a Pleasure (dunt know why)… Yes Rahul did Awesome Job… regarding Rajat Sir, Wait give U Reply… Yes its Painful for Both… hain na… but U feel without much Bha Bha (heheeh)…_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _**Shaina, Khalsa, Nandita** and Those having Doubts for Rajat Sir Confront to Abhijeet Sir regarding that Same Designation… First Let Me Clear that Abhijeet Sir, Daya Sir and Rajat Sir are in Same Designation.. Daya Sir came at CID as Sub Inspector while Abhijeet Sir as Inspector (in Some Epis He Termed Himself as Inspector watching Mystery Man etc) and in Some as Sr. Inspector that why Daya Sir called Him Sir Initially… Regarding Rajat Sir… Nobody knew about His Background… FW only showed that He Joined CID Mumbai as Sr. Inspector so he may be Same in Rank na, cz Might be He Directly Joined as Sr. Inspector, having much Experience of Same Designation… That's why He Confront Abhijeet Sir as per same Designation especially when Abhijeet Sir did Completely Wrong as ACP Sir giving that Opportunity to Daya Sir and Team was the Witness of that na…_

 _Regarding CALL RECORDS, Wait till Last Chapter… I'll Definitely Clear that Doubt too…_

 _A Big Thank You for Such Huge Response…_

* * *

 ** _[A/N: Mr. Chanderkant Shetty is Daya Sir Real Father, a Big Businessman in South Africa, Writer Introduced this character in Story named BROKEN PROMISE, Posted at India Forums (IF)]_**

 _After Back to Mumbai, Abhijeet taking Out Information about Varun Mehta… This Name Continuously_ _Hammering over His Head even this time, Silently He Contacted to Mr. Chanderkant Shetty at Rio D Genaro and Casually during Chat ask…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): Uncle, Aap kisi Varun Mehta sy Waqif hain…?_

 _Chanderkant Shetty: Nahi tou… (after a second) aisa koi Naam Zehn mein tou Nahi… Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: arry Nahi Nahi, wo aisay hee Mamta Foundation ki File mein shayed Ye Naam Dekha tha tou Zehn mein Reh gaya… Main samjha shayed Aap Jaanty hun…_

 _Chanderkant Shetty: acha acha (casual tone) arry Pehlay ka koi hoga na…_

 _Abhijeet Mind Sparked Brightly... He Hanged the Call by Some Casual Conversations and Think on This Plane with…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): ain, ye Main nay pehly Kyun Nahi socha…_

 _Abhijeet Informers really Helping Him a lot as now His Informers Spotted that Specific_ _Few Areas from where the Culprit doing Calls and gave them the Numbers, Culprit using from that Location in these days… He Quietly making Every step so Slowly, Keenly and Smoothly…_

 _Abhijeet was Busying in Call… Now He was really Frustrated with the Twist in Demand of that Dirty Mind who added in His Threat with Luster tone…._

 ** _Voice: Kahani Buht Boring ho gayii hay…_**

 _Abhijeet (rash): matlab…? Jitney ki Baat thi.. Utna…_

 ** _Voice: ahan… (chewing tone) Baat ye tou Nahi hui thi Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_**

 _Abhijeet (complete anger): Dekho, Tum Had sy Barh rahy…_

 ** _Voice (cutting strongly): abhi Tum nay Meri Had dekhi kahan hy…?_**

 _Abhijeet: Dekho…_

 ** _Voice (Lust tone): Ye kesi Nafrat hy Sr. Inspector Abhijeet kay abhi bhi Tumhara Wo Second hand Item…_**

 _Abhijeet (complete anger): oh U Bastard…_

 _His Voice turned Loud with that, makes Him Focus of Eyes of the Surrounding People… He Lowered His Tone and heard…_

 ** _Voice (added): Nikal Bahar karo Saaly ko… (Abhijeet pressing Teeth while heard again) (Dirty Mind after a pause added) Jaldi… Warna…_**

 _The Same Dial Tone Completely Angered Abhijeet who Threw His Cell in Rash got the Result of Broken Cell again like His Broken Heart…_

 _After few minutes where He Starring His Broken Cell, He stepped Forward, Pick those Broken Pieces and mumbled after Seeing those Peaces…_

 _Abhijeet (with complete Strong tone): Now, Its Enough…_

 _Here today Morning, when Abhijeet coming inside Daya room slipped with a Towel which Daya threw over Bed but due to Wrong Aim, it fell over floor and Abhijeet just Protect Himself from Slipping after Grabbing the door started Scolding as…_

 _Abhijeet: kahein aur Intaizaam kr lo Tum (Daya who was Smiling seeing that Small Slip over mirror comes in dark) (Abhijeet added in anger) shayed Insaanun ki tarah rehna aa jaye Tumhein… pata nahi kub tak Jhelna paray ga…_

 _Daya (complete Soft voice): acha…._

 _Abhijeet Steps Stopped and then He was moving out from room in same harsh gesture, stopped by a Small Painful Query Shivers Him as…_

 _Daya: Boss, Tum Mujh sy Naraz ho…? (innocently) koi Ghalati ho gayii Mujh sy…?_

 _Abhijeet (make himself strong, turn and say): Thak gaya hun… (moving with loud grumbling) Life hee Settle ho kay Nahi day rahi… Sukun hee Nahi Mil raha…_

 _Daya (again Cold tone): ye Mery Sawal ka jawab Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: ohhh, tou kis Hesiyet sy Jawab dun… Fursat mily Nakhry Uthany sy tou Sawalun kay Jawab Dhoondun na.. Ye, Wo, Yahan, Wahan.. (Loud angry tone) Chowkedari karun, Sewa karun ya Khud ko bhi dekhun… Dost Yaar najany kahan kahan pohanch gaye… Biwi Bacchy, Ghar.. yahan Nakhry Uthanay sy Mujhy Fursat Nahi Mil rahi aur Masoomiyet ki Inteha tou dekho (imitate Daya tone) Naraz ho, Ghalati ho gayii Mujhy sy (left residence with) hunh…_

 _Daya was just Freezed… He was really Hurt and now Seriously Thinking to take some strong Steps on that Point… He got that Abhijeet Frustrated with Him... He really turned a Burden on His Buddy Shoulder so move with Teary Eyes and Thinking…_

 _Daya (thinking): Saheh kehta hay Abhi, (with hurt tone) Main ny Usy Buht Thaka diya hay…_

 _Abhijeet really Trying His Best to Fulfilling the Demand of Culprit but His These Rash Attitudes at One side Hurt His Bear Heart Badly but on the other side Hurt Himself More…_

 _Daya coming Out from Residence seeing Rahul who was just coming out from His Police Jeep and just about to Enter in His House, Call Him Loud as…_

 _Daya: Rahul…_

 _Rahul turned, Look at Daya, signaling Him to Stay there and stepping forward towards Him and Daya ask when Rahul comes Near to Him as…_

 _Daya (straight): Rahul, Tum Us roz keh rahy thy na kay Tumhary kisi Janny waly ko Abbas Sahab kay Ghar ka Second Floor dekhna tha.. kya Pasand aa gaya Usy…?_

 _Rahul (Soft tone to him with): Nahi, keh raha tha, Room kafi Chota hay.. (question look) kyun…?_

 _Daya (moving inside with): Main Shift hona chah raha tha…_

 _Rahul: haan ho jao… (after a while) wesay bhi ab koi Gunjaish Nhai reh gayii hay…_

 _Daya: haan… Sach… Gunjaish nahi reh gayii… Pata nahi Yaar… (Painful tone) Main Mustaqil tour pr Kisi ki Zindagi ya Dil mein koi Jagah Kyun nahi ly paata (entering inside His room with) Main (His Voice Tremble with) Bojh hun na… (opening His Closet still involved and this time with Teary tone) Pehlay Maa ky liye.. phir Dad aur ab (a Tear spills over His Cheek added with) ABHI ky liyey bhi…_

 _A Crashing Sound turned His Neck Behind got a Chocolate_ _Complexion_ _Man with Darker shade in Complete Pain and Tears whose Cell Phone Fell over Floor… Daya Wipes His Tear and moved inside Washroom with…_

 _Daya: Sorry, Main samjha… (soft tone) Rahul hy…_

 _Abhijeet feels that the Last Breath He had taken and now another Breath does not grasped by Him but He was Wrong… Life must go On…._

 _He Left room instantly and hopped inside His room with a Hurtful Mumble while His Hairs Tangles so Many Lovely Odorless_ _and Colorless Drops having Taste of Harsh Hurt and Pain on His Bear Helpless Teary tone…_

 _He knew, He can't Justified His any Negative_ _attitude to His Dodo even to Himself although as fulfilling Threatening Demands… His Eyes Fills and Spills so much Salts with a Teary Murmur as…_

 _Abhijeet (teary murmur): Nahi, Abhi ki Jaan, Tu kabhi bhi Us kay liyey Bojh Nahi tha, Na hy aur Na hee ho ga…_

 _After Every such session, Abhijeet Left the Spot to Inhaling More Air to His Squeezing_ _Lungs while taking Deep Breaths and Expelling His Pain through Salty Drops to Relax His Heart which Beat tuned Such Low that Abhijeet felt that He Fell at any minute due to Stopping of that Beating…_

 _During these days, Abhijeet turned Weak and Weak although Tan too with having Dark Circles on His Deep Eyes Speaking Volumes which Now Not Understanding by His Bear…_

 _On Other hand Daya makes a Fine Distance either Thinking about to Sooth His Bhai and get Settled Him in His Life by keeping Distance from Him or Departing Him or atleast trying to Not come in contact Him on Regular bases…_

 _He went to His Silence Zone either now a days Both are trying to Avoid or Ignoring each One.._

 _At every Minute Insulted by Abhijeet in presence of Everyone is Not Acceptable for Daya and Team while on other side Abhijeet Health Degenerated day by day…_

 _Abhijeet now Activated His Informers who gave Him Information that now the Dirty Mind Fixed on One Location so Abhijeet Telling Them to be More Alert now as the Time of Final Action coming so Soon…_

 _Daya got a Call at Morning in Bureau and in Happiness, He Shared that to Team presented at Bureau Ignoring Abhijeet Completely… He told to Freddie with Sad smile…_

 _Daya: arry Freddie, Main nay JKR pr Registration karwaii thi na… (Freddie nodded) (Daya adds) Wo Accept ho gayii (meaningfully looking at Abhijeet with) 17 ko Race hy… Maza aayey ga na…_

 _Freddie: Daya Sir, (happy tone) Main tou Aap ko hee Support karun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (moving with tease): itna bhi Mut kr dena kay Khud hee ko Support karny ky liyey (chewing tone) Char Kandhun ky Support ki Zarurat par jaye…_

 _Everyone Completely Quiets… The Stressing on Word_ _ **SUPPORT**_ _with such Hate tone makes All Angry towards Abhijeet either somehow they all feeling Tinge of Anger and Hate towards Him…_

 _Here Daya who was Quiet after All this started His Practice on His Deary Quillas, He was much Involved in His Practicing while Abhijeet in His Piece of Work…_

 _Abhijeet getting Out Information about_ _ **Varun Mehta**_ _through Social/Print/Electronic/Internet Mediam_ _and got a Bulk of Varun Mehta in India through Aadhar Card Data too…_

 _Here 17 comes, Daya already with His Deary Quillas at Stadium.. He knew Abhijeet will be there regardless any matter…_

 _He came just to See His Buddy Winning the Race and Bet too as He never ever Forgets to Support Daya when any BET matter coming in between them…_

 _Abhijeet tried a lot to Search that Varun Mehta having any Background related to Victor D'Sauza Orphanage or Mamta Foundation but still Failed…_

 _Rahul also here at Stadium with Team and All Whistling, Weaving while Meeting Daya at last moment and giving Him so many Advise, Suggestion and Wishes too when All about to Move back to Stand… Abhijeet came at Last, Look at Daya who said with Happiness…_

 _Daya (happy tone): Mujhy Yaqeen tha Boss, Tum aao gay…_

 _Abhijeet: haan (teasing) Support tou karna hay na…_

 _Daya (naughty): dekhna (winking by reminding that Bet to Abhijeet with smile) Main hee Jeetun ga …_

 _Abhijeet (smiles and moved with): aur dekhna, Support mein Main hee Aagy rahun ga…_

 _He Completely moved Out although Daya Smiles Vanished with this… He feels Strange inside His Heart with a Tone of Abhijeet…_

 _He jerked His Head after Hearing the Announcement and taking place His Seat over Quillas still following His Gaze behind His Buddy…_

 _The Hooter Started and all Drivers Ignited their Vehicles and Rushed away… The Lapse are Few but the Competition is Very Tight and Tough…_

 _Daya Drove Quillas in Fast Speed with Lapse Progression and when He was about to Enter the Last Lap and trying to Change Gear, He was in Complete Trouble…_

 _Yes from the Start He was using 4_ _th_ _Gear and now when He was trying to bit back and Changing Gear from 4_ _th_ _to 3_ _rd_ _to Cross a Dangerous Turn…_

 _He was in Complete Shock when His Hand did not Capable to Change the Gear, He look at Gear Box and in a Small Glance Missed the Turn…_

 _His Vehicle turned Out of Control and Hit with a Nearest Stand and after some minutes the Para Medical Staff coming there…_

 _One by One Team with Rahul Rushed to that Side as Para Medical Staff already taken out Daya from His Vehicle who Luckly not much Injured as for Changing Gear Purpose He already Slower the Speed of Vehicle…_

 _Daya with Support of His Friends moving Out from the Spot while still Seeing Abhijeet sat on Stand look at Him with a Hate Look and His Last Sentence Buzzing over Daya head with…_

 ** _Abhijeet (smiles and moved with): aur dekhna, Support mein Main hee Aagy rahun ga…_**

 _Daya just Feels that Abhijeet wanted that Accident either He was Responsible for This Accident… He murmurs to Himself moving with Team to another Vehicle with…_

 _Daya (murmur): kya Abhijeet ky kehny ka matlab, (in Unbelievable tone) wo Meri Arthi Uthana chahta tha aur Usy Kandha deny mein (complete Shocking tone) Pehal bhi…_

 _He feels a Big Current Roaming inside His Body and Heart and a Huge Pain too… He feels that He Lost His Buddy or might be Himself in this Moment…_

 _He was really in Uttering Shock after getting that His Buddy again Busying in His Cell or showing His Involvement and Interest in Rest Time of Race rather He Himself Fits in Painful Shell…_

 _Team and Rahul takes Daya to Hospital for further Treatment and after getting it in Life Line Hospital…._

 _Daya Waited but Abhijeet did not come either not Contacted to Anyone about knowing Daya Current Health Status so Daya Borrowing Freddie Cell and Dialed Abhijeet number who Pick and Daya say…_

 _Daya (excited Happy tone): arry Boss, kaun Sa Prize Mila.. 3_ _rd_ _ya Fouth… Prize Money Utha lii thi na… (telling with Happiness) Winning Stand pr tou hun ga… Naam Announce kiya (all look at Him in Hurt) (Daya added either getting No Response from Abhijeet side) kya Yaar, (with Laughing) Sammohit ho gaye ho kya Meri Haar pr…_

 _The Call Cuts without any Word Hurts Daya Heart… Everyone Look at Daya Helplessly who was looking All and ask Innocently…_

 _Daya (innocent tone): kya hua…?_

 _Rajeev (coming inside room with): Meri Billi ka Beta hua hay…_

 _Cops look at Him and started Laughing and in a bit the Whole Scenario Changes in Lively Atmosphere inside that Hospital room…_

 _Abhijeet look at His Cell after cutting the Call of His Beary Heart and the Manager of Race who was giving Him all Formalities_ _with Prize Money too as Daya got 3rd_ _Position and Wrote Abhijeet Name with His Cell Number in His Application Form for any Emergency…_

 _Abhijeet getting Weaker and Weaker with the Reaction of His Buddy which makes Him Vacant and now He was Feeling a Hollow inside Himself…_

 _The Result which was Not Coming as per His and Dirty Mind Expectation creating Difficulties in Retrieving His Health either Fixed His Mind and Heart in One Point…_

 _Abhijeet already from the Start of that Plan had Used Very Rude and Insulting Way of Talking to Daya just to getting out the Actual Result that Daya started Hating Him and Leave the Residence and after getting this with Free Mind taking Out that Bastard from His Den as Early as Possible with Less Heart-ful Attempts with His Bear…_

 _But His All Plan totally Spoiled with Dirty Mind Extra Threats which Pressurized Abhijeet to Hurt His Bear as Hard as Stone…_

 _That Varun Mehta hammering over Abhijeet Head with Culprit Luster Tone as Still He could not find that Man either trying to Checking Every Way Possible …_

 _He looked Quillas when moving out from that side where it Stand in Stadium with a Teary Thought…_

 _Yes, He made Difficulties in Quillas at Last moment… He knew His Buddy a lot and also got the Routing Map of Race.._

 _He knew Daya at Excitement Mood always Rushed the Car in 4_ _th_ _/ 5_ _th_ _Gear so He made Changes in 3_ _rd_ _Gear as He knew that Last Lap having a Dangerous Turning Point which Mostly changes the Results of Every Race as Mostly Drivers cant Cross that Turn and Lost the Game…_

 _He knew His Buggy Handle the Vehicle but can't get that this Guilt still not giving Him a Chance to Win… Yes, He again Lost the Opportunity_ _so Bang His Hand on Poll and Moved out…_

 _Abhijeet cant Discuss it with Anyone even Uttering anything or Imagining any Scene about that Incident_ _cz those Sparks gives Him a Bulk of Embarrassment comes out in Shape of Tears…_

 _He mostly Living Alone now a days and Spying over Daya by Every Tracking Device and His Men too who Hiding in Place giving Him Troubles too…_

 _His Mind was in Complete Stress and Daya Cool Reaction in Return really told Him a New Aspect of Life that still He can't Predict Out the Man with Him from almost 18 Years, although He Assured about Learnt This Man By Heart …._

 _Daya after getting Treatment, Return back to Residence with Rahul and Team, Satisfying Everyone about His Health during Journey as…_

 _Daya: arry Main Theek hun… (to Freddie in Sad tone) Sorry Freddie, Main Race Haar gaya…_

 _Freddie: Us sy Zyada Dukh tou ye hay Daya Sir kay (little angry tone) Abhijeet Sir Hily tak Nahi Apni Jagah sy…_

 _Rajat: haan, Najany Abhijeet Sir ko ho kya gaya hay…?_

 _Sachin: Kuch tou hua hee hoga Rajat Sir… (rash way) magar jo bhi hua hay, Un ka attitude Buht Ghalat hay…_

 _Vivek: haan, hr pal koi aisay bhi kisi ki Insult krta hy kya…_

 _Rajat: aur kya, agar Un ko Daya Sir sy koi Personal Problem hy bhi tou Officially tou Us ko Zahir Nahi karein na…_

 _Freddie (after Seeing Daya Face having Shades of Hurt and Pain so added): Sorry Sir, shayed Aap ko Humari Baatein Buri lug rahi hain magar Sach Abhijeet Sir Buht Badal gaye hain… Kal tou keh rahy thy kay pata Nahi Daya kub Meri Zindagi sy jaye ga… Joonk ban gaya hay Meray Liyey…_

 _Daya Hurts Badly and feeling Real Embarrassment… Rajat signaled Freddie to not Utter more although They All started Discussing it in Different way as Accepting Such Behavior_ _from Abhijeet for Anyone was Completely Undigested_ _to Anyone as…_

 _Rajat (confusing way): wesay, Abhijeet Sir sy ye sub Expect krna…_

 _Sachin: haan kuch bhi.. Un ki Life Humary Saamny hy…_

 _Freddie: Jawani mein bhi Jub Un kay Gussy ki Dhoom thi tab bhi Insulting ka Aspect Humein kabhi bhi Un kay Gussy mein nahi Mila tou kya ab…_

 _Vivek: kahein wo Jaan kr…_

 _Rajat (looking Daya with): Shayed…_

 _Sachin: Garbar tou hay ander…_

 _Freddie: Dull bhi kitna ho gaye hain… Tension mein hee Rehty hain…_

 _Vivek (with smile): aur Daya Sir pr tou 24/7 Emergency lagi rehti hay…_

 _Daya (with cute tone): ab Main hun hee Itna Acha kay koi Kya karay…_

 _Rahul: Moty kay Sapny.. hunh…_

 _All Smiling while after Dropping All One by One as Only Rahul brought His Jeep… Residence coming..._

 _Here Rahul giving Him Help in Stepping Out from Jeep and covering the Stairs while Daya stopped and Sat over Stairs with…_

 _Daya (sad tone): Packing krni thi Thori…_

 _Rahul: Fikr Mut karo… Main kr dun ga… (after a minute) Daya Tum Meray Pass aa jao, Abbas Sahab kay pass Jany kay Bajayey…_

 _Daya (with smile): Nahi, Boss pr Nazar rakhna Mushkil ho jaye ga…_

 _Rahul (stop, sat beside him and ask): matlab…_

 _Daya (sat over stairs with): Tumhein pata hay Rahul, Wo jub Gussa krta hay na tou Us ki Aankhein Aag ugalti hain… Dard nahi… Wo Mujhy Itna Bura Bhala kehta hay.. baar baar Tany deta hay.. Zaleel krta hay.. pr Khush Nahi hota… (with Sigh) Sukun Nahi aata Usy… Jo Shaks Ek Daag kay liyey Apni Jaan Dao pr Laga dy… jub wohi Mujhy Itna Byizzat krta hay Logun kay saamny tou Mujhy Takleef hoti hay kay Wo aisa kr kyun raha hay… pr (Teary Sad tone) Usy Mujh sy Zyada Takleef hoti hay kay Wo itna Bybas hy kay ye sub Usy Na chahty huay bhi krna Par raha hay…_

 _Rahul: C Mon Daya, Wo Settled hona chahta hay aur (rash tone) Us kay Dimagh mein ye hay kay Tumhari Wajah sy Wo Settled Nhai ho pa raha… bas (angry tone) Jo Tumhary (knocking his finger on Daya Temple with) Bhejy mein Nahi aa raha…_

 _Daya (with Soft tone): tou Phir Wo Khush Kyun Nahi ho pata Rahul (Rahul Stunned) (Daya with smile added) pata hy Rahul, Wo aaj sy 18 saal pehly bhi Settle ho skta tha… (usual way) Wo Koi Baccha Nahi tha Yaar… phir Us kay baad bhi…. Wo sirf Pichly 4 Saalun sy Mery Sath reh raha hay…_

 _Rahul (teasing): tou Tumhara matlab hay koi Us sy ye Karwa raha hy (chewing) aur Sr. Inspector Abhijeet jesa Strong Shaks ye kr bhi raha hay.. wah wah… (clapping in tease with) Daya Khushfehmiyaan tou Tum pr Khatam hy…_

 _Daya (low tone): shayed…_

 _Rahul: Tum nay Usy Check kiya tha na.. Us ky Call Records, Social Media Stuff, (irritative tone) even Tum nay Us pr Bug bhi lagaya tha na…_

 _Daya (interrupts): Main nay tou Us ka Cell bhi Ghayeb kr diya tha, (Rahul Eyes came out, Daya Briefed) Dusra Same Cell Set Replace kr diya tha, (with sigh) magar…_

 _RAHUL (harsh tone): Nahi aaya na kuch Hath…? (Daya nodded NO) (Rahul adds) Phir..? kis Baat ka Intaizar hy Tumhein.. Hath paker kay ya Saman Phaink kr Bahar Nikal dy Tumhein (complete anger) haan…?_

 _Daya: Rahul, Main ye Nhai keh raha kay Wo Blackmail ho raha hay… ya kuch… magar jo kuch Wo kr raha hay, Majboori mein (with Relax tone) Khud Socho, Wo Apni Marzi ka Malik hay.. Hath paker kr Mujhy Nikal day, magar Nahi… Khud batao, Pehlay Din Wo ye kr skta tha… Kyun nahi kiya (Rahul Quiets, Daya added) arry Apny Ghar chala jaye.. Kaun Roak payey ga Usy (Rahul Confused so Daya added with) Dekho, Usy Mujh sy Chir hoti, Gussa ya chalo Tum Nafrat keh lo tou Wo Mujh sy Alug ho jata.. Simple… Magar Nahi, Wo Mujhy Khud sy Alug kr raha hay.. Kyun…? (added more) Us ka Apna Ghar hy, seedhy seedhy wahan chala jaye… Khatam… magar nahi…. Usy Cell Istaimal krna pasand nahi pr ab wo 24 Ghanty Apnay Cell sy Chipka rehta hy…_

 _Rahul: magar Us kay Cell mein tou kuch Nahi hy na…?_


	6. Last Chapter

**_LOVEABHI…_** _Thanks for Liking…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _Sometimes, it had Done due to Issues coming on way Badly… hain na… Obviously Daya Parrot… heheheh…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _A True Friendship always has a Trust which Never be Broken with these Stupid Reactions na…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _Baccha, basically FW never told that Abhijeet Sir is Second in Command.. when ACP Sir is Absent, as per Rule, Abhijeet Sir Headed Bureau either after Daya Sir Promoting on Same Rank as Abhijeet Sir Experience is More… But Any Sr. Inspector having Right to Confront His Colleague or ask Query especially when Senior doing Wrong… I Hope now U get My Point… just Once…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _where is Your those Hats which You Off over Me… hawwww, Mujhy Koi Nahi mila (sniff sniff)…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _MRF…_** _hain na…. Phir Type tou Parrot ki Sehna karay gi na… Nahi ACP Sir Mumbai mein hain hee Nahi… U Loved that Little Bear Scolded by Big Bear… Mujhy tou laga tha, Tum Gussa ho gi.. Khair, I can Understand cz U already showed what Little Bear had done with His Bro in Your Own SHAHKAR entitled as WYDT… hain na…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _Thank You… **…** _

**_GUEST…_** _hawww… I m in Shock Phase till Now after Reading Your Demand of ONE MORE after that…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _it's Nice to Hear that All Confusion Clear…._

 ** _NILPARI…_** _Beta Aap itny Munna sy ho na aur GD ki Story Parh kay aap kay Munny Munny SEENG nikl aayey, tou GD tou Bekaar mein Badnaam ho jaye ga na… (wink)…. RAHUL Daya Sir ka Fast Friend hay from Police Academy.. Wo Dono Ek Batch kay hain and He Lost His Parents in an Air Crash and having Only a Bro who is Younger to Him.. Rahul is ASI in Police at Malad Area and Living Near DUO Residence on Rent… Absolutely True about the Sharp Shine…_

 _Nice Doubt, U Guess Most Nice feeling Me U are Trying to Stary Sharpen Your MUNNY SEENGS… hmmm U must Read My Story named BROKEN PROMISE Posted at IF regarding Daya Sir father and His Life in Orphanage…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _Yes, Wo Akelay ho gayein hain magar Unexpectidely Koi Un ko Akela karna nahi chah raha… Thanks Buddy…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Yes, I showed that Team Reactions in a Progressive Manner… jub Gussa ata hay tou banda apny Behan bhayun, Dustun sub ko Bura bolta hay aur ek minute baad Sochta hay kay aisa kyun kiya… Baccha, I can't Summerize Daya Sir and His Dad relation, bas itna Samjh lo kay Daya Sir kay Dad, Job kay Silsily mein Bahar gayey aur Miss ho gayey… Yahan daya Sir Kyun aur Kesy Orphanage gaye Un ko Pata Nahi.. Wo Ek Refrence sy Daya Sir tak Pohanchy at CID… awww.. Thanks for Not Lagaying waat of GD and Like Your Name…_

 ** _RAI…_** _Nice Query… Always Keep This in Mind when Reading My any Story.. I showed always a Criminal giving Tough Time to Cops (Evil Smirk)…._

 ** _DA95…_** _hahahah… So Do U think Abhi Sir giving U a Chance to Beat that Dirty Mind… I think U must Lose Ur Chance of JUM KE PITO him…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _Very Good Critical Point… Regarding that Negatives.. I did not Show any thing.. Something are in-between Lines when U Read… If These Negative have Something.. I must Showed it… Basically through This Culprit Only gives His Message to Sharp Shine that He easily Approach to Daya sir, Anytime and anywhere.. it's a Silent Warning Buddy… Sorry as I feels that You Hurt the way I showed Abhijeet Sir Rash Behavior… I m really Very Sorry…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _hain na.. hy bhi tou CID Team…_

 ** _CRACRESTA…_** _Baccha, U can Call Me DADA/GD or any thing which U want… agar aap nay Meri Saari Stories parhi jo DF nay bhi Update ki hay tou Review Kyun Nahi kiya.. ye tou Gandi Baat hy na… haaw, ab Katti…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hain na.. ab kya hoga… ho ga… ho ga (in EK style)…_

 ** _PALAK…_** _I'll Anxiously waiting for Your Awesome Stories…_

 ** _ADITI…_** _awww, koi Baat nahi, ADITI must Purchase Few Cell Sets for Abhijeet Sir.. OK…. (wink)… Your SHAK KA KEERA doing Extra Job… (hahahha)…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _a Killer Roaming in My Story Platform… nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _a Big Thank You for Liking and Loving it…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Thank you… Sure…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hahahahha, Zakhmi Shikar Abhijeet… Hawa Mein Teer.. Varun Mehta.. Shikari… Dirty Mind… aur Faida.. Mobile Cell Sets ki Dukanun ko.. Not Bad…_

 ** _ALISHA19…_** _hain na, Mera Khayal tou aisa Nahi hy (Evil Seeng)…_

 ** _BHUMI98…_** _awww, kitna Kaam karna parta hay BHUMI ko… Exam, School Last week.. uff Bechari kya karay.. kub GD ki stories parhy.. Un ko Describe karnay kay liyey achy achy Shabd Jama karay.. ufff Zalim School waly…_

 ** _RITS…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Really, a Big Compliment… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _hmmm, yehi tou Suspense hay Abhi Sir aisa kr kyun rahy hain… might be Poor GD (wink)… BTW, I Loved this CHOTE (awwww, )… hahahah… arry why Jealous… Daya Sir is My Bhai na… and Abhi Sir is My Baray Bhai.. Sachhi waly… I Only Showed what termed Correctly as Mental Chemistry and Prolong Friendship…_

 ** _DREAMFANATIC…_** _BUNNI CHARGER… No Way… Gandi Kaan wali BUNNI ko kaun Charger banayey ga (wink)… Yaar U are in Second Chapter Only… BTW, I'll Replying U later when U will have Done All Chapters… OK BUNNI…_

 _**GUEST….** I'll Updating…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…._

* * *

 _Daya: Wohi tou… Main ny isy liyey Us ka Cell Set Ghayeb kiya tha kay shayed wo Blackmailing SMS ya EMAIL, Set pr Safe kr raha ho ya Dropbox pr ya Notes pr, SIM kay bajayey, pr.. (after a minute) Meri Samjh nahi aa raha kay wo Mujh sy Nafrat kr ya Gussa ho kr Sukun mein Kyun nahi hay… wo Mentally tou Apni Strength Dikha raha hay… pr Us ki Health… (tense tone) Dekha hy na…_

 _Rahul (low tone): Haan Sehat Gir gayii hay aur Rung bhi Kafi Dark ho gaya hay…_

 _Daya: aur kya, Aajeeb Thaka Thaka, Tense lagta hay… Apnay Qareeb aany Nahi deta, pr Mujhy Khud sy Dur jany deny ko bhi Tayyar Nahi (telling him Confidently) Wo Mujh sy Nafrat krta tou Mujh sy Face to Face Muqabla krta… magar Wo Team ko Beech mein ly aaya aur sub sy Ihem Wo agar Mujhy Khud sy Alug karna chahta tou Mujh sy Personal Bases pr Larta.. Professional Nahi… Wo Nafrat kr nahi raha… Nafrat krny ki Koshish kr raha hay…_

 _Rahul: shayed Nakam Koshish (after a second) matlab jo bhi Us sy ye karwa raha hay Us ka Maqsad Tum Logun kay beech Darar daalna hay… Good… aur yaqeenun Us kay pass Tum Logun ko Blackmail krnay ka koi Strong Reason bhi hay…_

 _Daya: Mujhy aisa Mahi lagta…_

 _Rahul: matlab… Wo Tum sy Chir Nhai raha…?_

 _Daya (with Soft smile): yehi tou is Kahani ka Twist hay Rahul.. Wo Mujhy Majboor kr raha hay kay Main Us sy Nafrat ka Izhaar karun… Us sy Dur ho jaon… Jub kay Wo Khud ye Aasani sy kr skta hay…_

 _Rahul (confusing way): Main samjha Nahi…_

 _Daya: is Kahani mein Twist tou hay Rahul pr is ka Turn Dusra hay… Pehlay Main bhi yehi Soch raha tha ya kaho in hee Lines pr Soch raha tha kay Boss ko koi Meray hawaly sy Blackmail kr raha hay… ya kaho, Boss ko malum hua hay kay Mujh pr koi Attack honay wala hay tou is liyey Wo Mujhy Khud sy Dur kr raha hay…_

 _Rahul: tou ab…?_

 _Daya: lekin ab Main samjha hun kay Boss, Mujh ko Khud sy Dur nahi.. Khud ko Mujh sy Dur kr raha hay (with complete confidence) shayed Us pr koi Attack honay wala hay aur wo Hum sb sy Dur ho raha hay… kyunkay Medically Wo Theek hay aur ye Pakka hy…_

 _Rahul (confuse tone): 100% Sure…_

 _Daya: haan, Kal Main nay ek Spot pr Usy Dhakka Maara tha aur Us ka Blood Sample Apny Rumal mein lay kr Check karwaya.. Medically Wo Theek hay…_

 _Rahul (after taking a deep sigh): Daya, Tum foran Ekta Kapoor sy milo (Daya shocked) (Rahul added) Tum Dono pr Ek Hit Soap Serial ban skta hay (Daya punch him) (Rahul added with smile) Sach yaar, Itny Twist and Turns tou Us kay Dramun mei bhi Nahi hoty…._

 _Daya: Baku Mut.. khair Plan suno… Kal aa kr Mujhy batana kay Tumhara kaam ho gaya hay… Kal hee Chaho tou Shift ho jao.. Direct Mut Bolna… Samjhy…_

 _Rahul: acha Baba, Tum ander jao ab.. wesay bhi Under Treatment ho… aur haan (standup moving and with wink ask) Bolo tou 2/3 Cartons bhi lay aaon…_

 _Daya pushed Him who moved out with Big Smile whereas Daya moved inside Residence…_

 _Rahul Smiles while Thinking about that Knot called Friendship where Both Loops trying their Best to Not Opening that Knot although Attempting with Great Effort…_

 ** _Daya is Not a Kid and after Spending Long years with Another Part of His Soul Not Misunderstand Him … He is Playing like a Mature Man here who Keenly Observed His Half Soul Every bits and Moves and after Analyzing worked on His Plan…_**

 ** _Basically in whole these days, after Few Initial Session… Daya Played like a Cop Not as a Friend or Brother… His Mind Sparked First when getting No Threatening Calls/Sms/Mms/Emails/Social Sites Messages/Voice Calls/ Watsapp/ Viber and so many with Clean Records but His Buddy Busying with His Cell Every Minute Puts a Seed of Doubt on His Brain…_**

 ** _After that He was getting Out Land Line Number Call Records having Nothing and in that Scenario, He was Luckily taken Out Abhijeet Desk Land Line Call Records got that He called Cell Company from that Set and Instruct them to Keep Tracking One number Call record coming on His Cell but Cell Company did not gave Him that Number…_**

 ** _Daya comes in Confuse state.. He again Scanned Abhijeet Cell Record having No New number and No number coming Constantly on His Cell except Him and some Team mates so Where that Call Divert…_**

 ** _He was in Shock state and in those minutes, His Luck got a Moment.. Yes He remembered that day when He went to Rahul House …_**

 ** _[A/N: Aman is Rahul Younger Brother…]_**

 ** _Aman watching an English Movie although Daya was coming to Meet Rahul or Somehow wanted to Discuss about that while Rahul was Busying in taking Bath so Daya Snatch the Remote from Aman hand and sat beside Him with…_**

 ** _Daya: haan bhae, kahan hy Inspector Rahul..?_**

 ** _Aman: Naha rahy hain.. Daya Bhayya (Daya who was Shuffling Channels and fixed at Sports channel in Pleading tone) Plz Movie laga dein na.. bas Aakhr ki Thori sii Reh gayii hay…_**

 ** _Daya (look at Him and Changed the Channel with Tease by signaling over Screen as): English mein hay Baccha…_**

 ** _Aman (angry tone): aatii hay Mujhy Itni English… hunh…_**

 ** _Daya Smiles and Seeing towards Rahul room still Closed while the Sentence Triggered His Emotions to Fix His Stare over TV Screen airing that English Movie Watching by Aman…_**

 ** _Yes, He saw on Screen that a Man asking about the Issuing of SIM Card as He wanted to Issue Him Two SIM Cards of Single Number using One for Call and SMS purpose while Another for Data Plan Blast a Big Cracker over His Mind and He Rushed away without Meeting Rahul seeing Aman with Opened Mouth…_**

 ** _[A/N: ORANGE Provided Single Number Service Seaminglingly Connected to Two Devices…. In UK Some Telephone Companies Provided Single Number in 2 SIMS, One for Data Plan while Other for Usual Call and SMS while in Casual way if U Used Both Number in Different Devices.. one SIM for your phone and another for your tablet. They are tied to the same account and plan but only one device can use voice._**

 ** _It did ring both phones when someone called the number but whichever phone answered first is the one that got the call. The other phone would essentially be dead and couldn't do anything until the call ended..]_**

 ** _Daya Backed to His house and through His Informer just taken Out the Data of Those Customer from All Mobile Services Providers who was taking Out Single Number in Twice SIM in Recent Past and got Abhijeet Name on that List too…_**

 ** _After that, Daya Completely Changed His Thinking and Reacting Pattern and just Get Out the Truth from Abhijeet, Used His Silence and Innocent Acceptance to Hurt His Bro Heart in a Way who Speak Out the Truth…_**

 _Abhijeet came back Sadly and Today He feels Really Sad… He was Attempting a Murder Plan over His Bear just to Sooth that Bastard… His Health turned much Weak during these Hours …_

 _The Guilt of doing that Attempt Deliberately gives Him Immense Pain either He did the Work Silently and just in that Measure where Daya Handle the Vehicle and did not get Much Hurt but He really Hurts…_

 _He went to Daya room as Daya Deliberately makes a Gloomy Environment with showing Himself Sleeping with Band-aid as He knew tonight Abhijeet must show atleast Something either through Silent Gestures Only…_

 _Abhijeet entered inside, Look at His Bear, sit over floor, trying to Touch over His bandage but instantly Left the room and Bursts out gives a harsh pain inside Daya Heart who Opened His Eyes and so many Tears fall over His Pillow…_

 _After that Confirmation, Daya Changed the Route of His Reaction and in Abhijeet Every Painful Attempt giving Him Soothing Reply and Watching His Bro went to a Path having Pointed Thorns with His Every such type of Effort Understand Him Clear that Abhijeet must be Trapped or Blackmailed by Someone…_

 _Abhijeet tried a lot to taken Out Information about that Bastard, now His Informers giving him News that Mostly the Number which He was Using, the Cell Located at Malad but still its Position Shuffled as the Number was Password Protected but with Continuous Working of Mobile Company as well Abhijeet Used a Hacker too, they are Very Near to that Bastard…_

 _Here at late Night, Abhijeet got a Shocking News on His Cell which gives Him Pleasure found in His Tone by Uttering…_

 _Abhijeet: Sach…_

 _Voice: Jee Sir, Varun Mehta ka Pata Chal gaya hay…._

 _Abhijeet: Kahan rehta hay…?_

 _Voice: Sir, Tilak nagar kay Bunglow number 27 mein…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Kaun hy Ghar mein..?_

 _Voice: Sir, Ek Beta, Bahu aur 3 Pooty hain… Betay ka Naam Daya Mehta (Abhijeet takes a Big Relaxed Sigh hearing More as) Bahu Neena Mehta aur Pooty…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): bas Theek hay… acha Suno, Zara in pr Nazar rakhna… haan…_

 _Voice: jee…_

 _Abhijeet: aur pata chala Us ka…_

 _Voice: Sir, Raja nay Bola hy kay Mobile Company Aaj Raat tak Wo Number Trace kr lay gi.._

 _Abhijeet (with Soft smile): matlab, Raja kay Hacking Software nay Kaam kr dikhaya hay…_

 _Voice (with laugh): haan Sir, Chal Para aakhir…_

 _Abhijeet Finished the Call with Complete Relax and Big Smile while His Mind and Heart feeling Sooth while the Tears which was in His Eyes with hurt now again rolled down from His Cheek to Celebrate that News…_

 _Rahul stand over His Terrace and Look at Duo Residence still getting the Light shade coming from Abhijeet room Window… He was Thinking in Daya Plane with…_

 _Rahul: najany kesa Bandhan hay Dono ka… Dard ka Pahar Toot paray.. koi bhi Tootny ko Tayyar Nahi… (looking Window absentmindedly with) Saheh kehta hay Daya… pata nahi kya Mushkil hay… Raat Raat bhar Us kay room ki Light Jali rehti hay… aur Daya ki Neend Poori hoti hay… (doubtful tone) hay tou ander hee ander koi Chakker (look at sky and said) Aap hee Madad karein ab… Humein tou Experience bhi Nhai hay (with Smile and Sooth) Plz God… Make All Well and Keep Both always be Happy, Together and Blessed…_

 _Rahul back to His Room while Abhijeet Mind connected the whole Chain and got the Result as per His Heart although Happy to Feel that without giving an Inch Pain to Any Member, He will finally Win the Battle…_

 _Unexpectedly a_ _ **YAHOO**_ _coming from His Mouth and Next minute in Complete Embarrassment He Left the room and stayed inside Washroom for Enjoying Later Masti…_

 _Next Morning, Daya came Out and Placing Cartons over Lounge floor Astonished Abhijeet who can't get, what's going On while Rahul came and ringed Doorbell…_

 _Abhijeet trying to Open but Daya moved ahead while Abhijeet got a Call… He placed Cell over His Ear, His Face Scattering which has an Excitement to Resolve the matter with His Bear and Covered that Distance in a Bit and Wrapped his Khargosh inside His Loving Hug as He was Missing His Strength hearing Rahul Comments who told Daya after Picking cartons as…_

 _Rahul: haan Kaam ho gaya hay Tumhara.. Lao Main ly chalta hun…_

 _Daya: haan, lay chalo, Abbas sahab ko advance day diya hay, aaram sy ly jana…._

 _Abhijeet look at Rahul without Understanding anything who Left the Residence after Nodding Straightly and when His Gaze falls over Daya, when Daya about to leave Residence with a Carton who turned back after feeling that Wet Stare and say to Abhijeet…_

 _Daya (Teary tone): Mujhy malum hy Tum Mujh sy Nafrat krty ho (Innocently) Main Jal gaya tha na aur Acha bhi Nahi ho paaya… (hurt tone) hain na ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet Leap and grabbed Daya Arm Tightly.. His eyes did not Blinking and Face Scattering minute after minute…_

 _Daya Sentence Triggered Him Harshly.. Carton fell from Daya hands who Eyes could not bore His Bhai Huge and Brutal Pain and He Wraps Abhijeet who just Glance over His Cell having a SMS as_ _ **CAUGHT**_ _and rested His Head over His Bear Chest while the Cell dropped from His Sweaty Tired Fingers over Floor…_

 _Daya instantly takes Him to Hospital either Rahul joint Him too and Dr Treated Him although Discharging Him as after coming Conscious, He was not Agreeing to Stay there as He was turned Unconscious due to Weakness and Stress which is Obviously not a Big Deal for Abhijeet to Cater while Daya knew this time He did not Stay here at any cost…_

 _In Whole way, Abhijeet Scanning Daya with Corner of His Eyes who was showing Himself Busy with Rahul…_

 _Abhijeet Closed His Eyes and Rest His Head over Seat after finding Sadness over Daya Face and a Dirty, Luster tone Hammering over His Head who gave Him such Painful Threatening Demand with…_

 ** _Voice: Mery Dost Qissa ye kya ho gaya_**

 ** _Suna hy kay Tu Bewafa ho gaya_**

 ** _Abhijeet (confuse): matlab...?_**

 ** _Voice: Apny Dost ko Majboor karo kay Wo Tum sy Nafrat karay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Pagal ho kya…_**

 ** _Voice: ohhhh, Bata dun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi… (after a sigh) pr Wo Mujh sy Nafrat kesy karay ga…_**

 ** _Voice: ye Tumhein Sochna hay… wesy hy Tumhara Buddy Buht hee…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Shuts the Call in Anger and after that He tried His Best to Create Such Situations where He showed His Hate to Daya or Daya started to Hate Him…_**

 ** _He knew right now He cant get the Culprit so to Relaxing His Saddest Emotions.. He accepted that Demand and started His Plan either after Every Attempt, He feels His Energy Losing and this Create much Problem as He Makes Himself Strong Mentally but Physically its Difficult…_**

 ** _He Used Every Aspect for Fulfilling that Demand so Using Team either at One Point Tease Daya regarding His Brought Up even attempting an Attack over Him too…_**

 ** _In these days, He continuously using His Informers and after getting Plan to make Daya Hate Himself, He found that Culprit using mostly One number and One Location to accept about Securing Himself More and that's the time Abhijeet Waiting…_**

 ** _At last when Culprit called Him for giving Him a Threat, the Call and Location Spotted and as Abhijeet already Spotted His Informers in those Locations and with help of Mobile Company and Hacker, They Nabbed the Culprit…_**

 ** _He did not Use any Team members either after Catching the Culprit either taking Him to the Spot only knowing by Him from His Informers…_**

 _After leaving Rahul… Daya brought Abhijeet inside and sat Him over Bed and trying to Leaving the Room stopped feeling a Grip on His Wrist, Abhijeet who takes His hand and say in Guilt tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, I m so Sorry… Main jaanta hun.. Main…_

 _Daya (taken out His hand from Abhijeet Grip Him with): Sorry, ohhh, Kaun Daya… haan… (Rash) acha Wohi, (imitate in Hurt) Bhai na… (Abhijeet standing hearing such Hurt Lines, Daya again with Wounded Smile) bhala Bhai kehny sy (pat on His Chest hardly with Teary tone) arry haan, wohi Gay Way…_

 _A Tight Slap He received_ _after this Two Painful Words totally Shut His Mouth who Touched His Index and Middle fingers over His Lips got a Feel of little Salty Texture while Red Stain over Fingers, gives a Silent Glance to His Half Soul who was in Complete Shock on His Attempt, Leave the Room Immediately…_

 _Abhijeet Rushed back and feeling Relaxed after seeing Daya next Destination is His Own room rather Residence Main door, He takes 2/3 Deep Breaths and then Entered inside Daya room found Him standing inside Washroom Sink, Puking Water having some Blood too, Abhijeet moved ahead with Tension as…_

 _Abhijeet (standing at washroom door with tense tone): Daant Toot gaya kya…?_

 _The Cold Look of His Bear Little Shivered Him so He started to Emptying those Cartons still Placing over Daya room Floor after moving towards them, Daya Leap and Snatched them with…_

 _Daya (Snatching Cloths from Abhijeet hand with rash tone): Nahi Chahyey itni Humdardi… (chewing tone) wesy bhi Main Tameez Seekhni Shroo kr chukka hun… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet really in Helpless condition and now feeling Hurt too that He really gives Extensive pain to His Buddy This time, Sadly but Deliberately… He look at Him and started Slowly with…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him Quietly who again Stuffing His Items inside Carton as): Tum Janna Nahi chaho gy ky Main ny Aisa Kyun kiya…?_

 _Daya (straightly while Tapping the Carton with): Nahi…_

 _Daya Picking Carton on His Hands and Dumping them over Lounge Floor and again get back to Start making the New One…_

 _Abhijeet feeling the Anger, Harshness Not only in Tone of Daya but on His hands too, so said with a Sigh…_

 _Abhijeet (with Deep sigh): Achi Baat hy…_

 _Daya without any Word, still Busying on His work while Abhijeet looking Him after sitting on His Bed and after Few minutes Initiated…_

 _Abhijeet (in Complete Hurt tone Feeling again to Heard This First time as): Ek 4 Baras ka Masoom Baccha, jisy shayed Rishtun ka bhi Saheh Ilm Na ho (Daya Speed little Lower) (Abhijeet added in Pain) Rishtun ki Dor ko Pakarna, Bandhna, Jorna, Ganth banana… (with Pause added) shayed Usy Seekhny ki Umer sy Wo Guzar raha ho (Daya Secretly threw a Look over Him and again Busy either His Hands Completely Disobeying only Pretending to be Working) (Abhijeet in Tears) aur Ek Lamhy kay ander hee agar Wo Rishtun ki Bandhi Door ki Girah, kisi Darindagi aur Hawas (Daya stunned and undelibrately standup either feeling a strange sensation in his body) (Abhijeet added as) ki Bhaint Carh jaye aur Wo Baccha jisy shayed (Complete Painful Cracking tone, closing His eyes) Abhijeet ki jagha… Bachao, Maa ya Dard ki Ceekhein aur Aansoo…_

 _A Complete Sentence did not need as He feels He Engulfed inside the Most Loving Shell after His Mother while His Tears Soaked with the Soft Feel of that Protective Cartilage_ _called a Loving Chest…_

 _Everything Completely Stopped except the Necessaries_ _like Breath and Beat with Tears and Orbit… Abhijeet added in Pain as…_

 _Abhijeet (in Pain): Wo tou Chahyey ga na kay Apny Us Lams, Us Ahssa sy Hr Us Shaks ko bachayey, jis ko Wo Us Badnami mein ek Pal ka Hissa-dar…_

 _A Tight Grip on His Head closed His Voice Tunnel, whereas the Little Bear Trying to Comfort the Reason of His Life with Softly Soothing Silence with Only Concern and Touch of Him…_

 _Tonight. Abhijeet Every Hair Tangle the Salty Stars of His Quiet Dodo who did Nothing but His Tears and Silence Won this War…_

 _Abhijeet just Shuffled the Victim, Really !… His Heart Sparked Badly with a Huge No!..._

 _The Victim is Correct as how this Possible if One part of Soul Crushed in Pain and Another did not Feel that Splashed of Pain…._

 _Yes, Abhijeet Completely turn the Table Upside down with This Statement which Neither Daya, Nor Anyone else wanted to Clarify , Discuss or giving any Conclusion although in Future too…_

 _Daya Constantly Rubbing Abhijeet Back and Weaving His Soft Pores inside His Hairs whose Face Buried inside Daya Chest, when He feels that Daya's Rubbing and Weaving little Lower as Now He Needs it… Abhijeet Quietly Separated from Him and Daya just sit on Floor and Burst Out…_

 _Abhijeet Wrapped Him inside His Loving Shell and giving Him Time to Expel Out as He knew Daya could not Handle Such Most Painful News if the Environment till Move On on Same Sad path and He Himself not Trying to Show Everything Normal so grabs Daya's Arm and sat Him over Bed and starting Rubbing His Shoulder after Half Hugged Him who wraps Abhijeet Palm so Securely_ _as Feeling that Unknown Bastard coming towards His Boss while the way He wrapped Abhijeet Waist lit a Painful Smile over Abhijeet Lips on His Small Bear Love and Concern while feeling the Tingling of His Fingers on His Body…_

 _From that moment Abhijeet started to Share that Painful Piece of News, Daya did not Utter a Word so now Abhijeet Softly asked…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Tumhein kya Pata tha kay Main ye sub Kyun kr raha hun..?_

 _Yes, Abhijeet after seeing Daya Reaction, had a Doubt that Daya knew about These Threatening Calls or atleast without knowing the Main Issue, Knew that Some One Blackmailing Him… Daya added…_

 _Daya (in Low tone): Jesi Harkatein Tum kr rahy thy.. Koi Pagal hee hoga jo ye Nahi samjhy aur abhi tou…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with tease) Mera Certificate bhi Ban kr Nahi aaya…_

 _He got a Soft Punch over His Waist gives a Small Smile while He again asked the Query as…_

 _Abhijeet: phir Yaqeenun Tum nay Mera Peecha kiya hoga, Nazar rakkhi hogi aur Mery Call Records bhi Nikalwayey hon gy..?_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan, magr Kuch Nahi mila.. phir ek Roz Ek English Movie dekhty…_

 _Abhijeet (again pinch): Sub- Titles kay sath…_

 _Daya (angry tone): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (weaving inside His hairs as Daya Head on His Chest with): acha acha…_

 _Daya (connected): haan tou English Movie…_

 _Abhijeet (again): haan, wohi (naughty) Sub-Titles wali…_

 _Daya (jerk with): bataya na, Nahi dekhta Main Sub-Titles kay sath English Movie… (Frustrated tone) Sub-Titles Parho tou Picture Nikl jati hay.. Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet really tried Hard to Hide His Laugh on such Stupid Reason of His Bear in This Serious Scenario while His Bear added…_

 _Daya (added): tab Mujhy Pata chala kay Tum nay Single Number ki 2 SIMS Issue karwaii hui hain… (angry) itni Mushkilun sy Main nay Tumhary Dusray SIM ka Data Niklwaya magar (sadly) Tum nay shayed Sub Wash Out karwa diya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (Squeezing_ _His Shoulder with): haan, Wo Mujhy Different SIM's or Area sy Call krta.. jo aksar Main Apny FB Messenger pr Divert krta tou Wash Out karwana Aasan ho jata…_

 _Daya (surprisingly): Tum nay FB Join kr li…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, khair Choro…_

 _Daya: haan Choro… (Confusingly) wesay Tumhara Room bhi Main ny Check kiya tha, aur Cell Set bhi Uraya tha.. tou (Shocking tone) phir Tum ko Calls kesy aaty..?_

 _Abhijeet (with small smile): Apna Cell sets ka Purana Stock dekha hy Sahab ny…?_

 _Daya Eyes Widens as He Up His Head and Look Straight on His Half Soul Eyes having Only Proud obviously for Himself, Daya jerked Head and Abhijeet adds…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Mujhy Malum tha Tum Meray X-Ray karwa lo gy (Daya Embarrass and down His head, Abhijeet again) magar Apni Scanning Nahi karwao gy…_

 _Daya Quiets as He Knew He can't Beat His Bro Sharpness and Intelligence so Better to Avoid and added Sadly as…_

 _Daya (sadly): magar Is sy Mujhy ye tou Pakka ho gaya ky Tum ko Koi BlackMail Zarur kr raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (Pressing His Shoulder with): haan Daya (Hurt tone) pr Main Tujh ko ya kisi aur ko bhi Kya batata… Socha Tujhy Khud sy Dur (feeling Burrying on Daya Head inside His Chest More so added Caringly) haan haan, bhala Mera Dodo Mujh sy Dur ho skta hay (after few moments) Team ko bhi isi liyey Beech mein laaya kay Tery aur Un Sub kay Zehnun aur Dilun pr Meri Nafrat ki Chaap Ban jaye… wesy bhi (with smile after feeling His Shirt turning again Wet as) Mery Buggy ki tou Sehna bhi Buht hy…_

 _Daya (Wet tone): haan, pr Sehna Kabhi Badshah ki jagah tou Nahi lay skti na…_

 _Abhijeet Completely Quiets… They Enjoying that Silence especially Abhijeet who Missing His Pal Affection Badly which is His Energy Drinker Cheaper than Bournvita…_

 _A Sharp Shine always Deserved to be a Sharp Shine, who very Smoothly turn the Situation in a Path, Nobody think or Expected… He knew How and When used a Coma, Clip, Flap or Full stop although Completely Closed that Way, Anyone coming Up with Extra Queries…_

 _Abhijeet knew that Chapter was Closed as Daya Never Raise Up This Issue either He Come Extra Close to His Bro Completely Stopped the Team, ACP Sir and Others to Ask Anything…_

 _Next Morning, After ages, Duo taking Breakfast Together presented by Rahul on that_ _ **OPERATION MILAP**_ _as per His Term and Abhijeet Concluded that it's His One of Best Breakfast of Life which giving Him Extra Happiness as coming from the Most_ _ **KANJUS INSAN**_ _of World named Daya Fast Friend…_

 _Daya only Enjoying with_ _ **HUNH**_ _after Hearing Such Precious Thoughts of Abhijeet as_ _ **FREEDOM**_ _is His Policy and This Breakfast has really_ _ **FREE-DOM**_ _…._

 _Next Day, when Abhijeet went to Abbas Sahab and asking Him Forgiveness_ _on Daya Behalf with…_

 _Abhijeet: Sorry, Abbas Sahab.. Aap ko Buht Zehmat hui.. Darsal bas Daya na.. Aap tou jaanty hain kitna Jazbati hay (He was Nodded in Yes still Confused) (Abhijeet added) acha Aap na Wo Advance kay Paisay Usy Wapis aur kisi aur ko Ghar…_

 _Suddenly a Small Girl coming Out from Upstairs of Abbas Sahab House and asking Him…_

 _Girl: Abbas Uncle, Mom nay kaha hay kay Hum ooper ka Door Khud Band kr lein gay…_

 _Abbas Sahab nodded and introduced her with Abhijeet as His New Tenets Shocked Abhijeet who asked further…_

 _Abbas Sahab: Abhijeet, Kya Paisun ki Baat kr rahy thy.. haan.. Daya nay tou koi Paisay Mujhy Nahi diye.. kya Denay thy.. haan…_

 _Abhijeet Jerked His Head and turned back in Anger just Looking at His Left side where someone Calling Him as_ _ **OYE ABHIJEET**_ _, found Rahul on His House Terrace who Winked with Smile and Dumped inside His House Understand Abhijeet Both Dhakkans Plan and except Mumbling and Grumbling He does not have anything as Now He was Not in a Mood to again start a Big Battle between Both…_

 _In Further Investigation, Abhijeet got that His Bear is Safe from This Cruel Attempt as that Victim_ _having the Same Name as Daya, Son of Varun Mehta Kidnapped in His Childhood and Sell to Orphanage where This Painful Incident Happened with Him as Culprit is One of their Employee Friend and a Saddest too…_

 _Abhijeet did not Think Once to Check Earlier Records of Mamta Foundation, because Both Victor D' Souza Orphanage and even Mamta Foundation working from Long Years and Exchanging of Kids in between these Two Orphanages were Casual in those Early days…_

 _Abhijeet after Talking with Chanderkant Shetty, Re Reviewed the whole Mamata Foundation Records found Nothing, because He Searched Varun Mehta as the Kids Presented there in These Years, but then He Searched Varun Mehta named any Worker or Visitor name with that Background and got Success…_

 _Yes, Daya Mehta having His School ID when He was Kidnapped in His Younger age and after that Hurtful Incident had done at Victor'D Souza Orphanage where His Kidnapper_ _Sell Him, He Shifted to Mamta Foundation but as Mamta Foundation Records were Messed Up…_

 _The Name of Kid was Changed but His Father Name Remained Same as the Entry Register found from Victor D' Souza Orphanage having Burnt Pages so Mamta Foundation Employees Only Read the Father Name from that Register and giving the Kid their Own name as ARUN so Abhijeet initially Not found any Other Daya in Mamta Foundation Records coming from Victor D' Souza Orphanage, except His Buggy so Scared More…_

 _Abhijeet knew that Sometimes in Orphanages, the Management or any Teacher or Employee giving Names to Kids especially when They are Small or People Left them without any Identity so might be Daya was a name given to His Small Bear, from Orphanage and its Not Correct or Real (by birth) name of Daya…_

 _Abhijeet gave such Brutal Interrogation to that Culprit Alone who Confessed His Crime in presence of Team without taking any Information regarding the Name of that Kid, the Orphanage and Others…_

 _Abhijeet was So Happy that Neither His Half Soul Nor that Daya Mehta and His Family knew about any piece of this Painful News Relaxed Him as Daya Mehta lived His Life Smoothly who was Victim of that Horrible Attempt….!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I dunt Know, How Many of You Readers, Agreed with Writer Point of View… Here I Only Showed a Mental Chemistry between 2 Friends from 18 years Long having Extra Skills…_

 _When You just tried to Keenly Observed the Person Always with You, You easily got His Antics with Your Soft and Quiet Reaction…_

 _BTW, it does not Mean that Every time You will get Success in Such Scenarios cz Friends has More Tactics to Manipulate the Issues too (wink)…_

 _A Big Thank You so very much for Every Active/Silent Readers/Critics/Biggest Writers to Read My Small Attempt and gives Their Priceless Response having Appreciation/Claps/Applause…_

 _Writer have Nothing to Return Back except giving a Big Thank You and Bulk of Dua's…._


	7. Chapter 7

_So Many Confusions…. Hahahahha… One More Chapter to be Added for that… its GD Plan na (Evil Smirk)…._

 _First I tried to Clear Confusions than Come to REPLIES section…._

 _OML! That Small Confrontation of Rajat Sir really takes Him in Danger Zone (heheh)…. Its Only a Small Flick where I showed the Bonding between Cops either the Casual Environment which gives them such Moments and Strength to Confront their Senior in a Respected manner… I think if Rajat sir Confront Anyone, I did not get that much Critical Point and Dislike but just because He Confront Abhijeet Sir, Readers Hurts More… so a Big Sorry to All those Readers…_

 _Regarding the Negatives, First a parcel coming to Daya Sir and during Discussion even Nikhil Presented Him the parcel, He casually said Nikhil to Open it and During Opening, a Case Reported and All Cops moved although Nikhil just Saw the Negatives inside that parcel, Placed it over Daya Sir Desk and joined the Team…_

 _When Abhijeet Sir reaching Bureau, checking that Parcel, got Negatives, got Culprit Call who sang 2 Lines Understand Him the Approach of Culprit… it's a Warning for Abhijeet Sir that He can't Stop that Dirty Mind to Reach His Bear, Easily… Abhijeet Sir never Printed those Negatives as He has No Heart to do it so Discard it…_

 _I think I Messed Up that Scenario to Clear that Why Culprit got Daya Sir if He was Not the Victim… I tried to Clear it but I think cant Handle that Point… OK, so in My Stories, Daya Sir in His Initial days of Childhood Lived at Victor D' Souza Orphanage which is Near to Mamta Foundation but as it's a Small Orphanage only Deal with Kids so after Some Years of Spending Life, Victor D' Souza Orphanage Management Shifted Kids to Mamta Foundation…_

 _Daya Mehta was the Victim of that Horrible Incident, Kidnapped from His School having His I Card got all Details of His Father Name and his name, here Goons Sold Him to Victor D' Souza Orphanage, where that Incident happened to Him as Dirty Mind was Employee of that Orphanage… After that, when Kids Shifted to Mamta Foundation from there, Records are Messed Up and the Entry Register where Kids Information Maintained at time of Entrance at Orphanage Mostly Pages Burnt so Mamta Foundation only got Only the Father's name of Daya Mehta and Wrote His name as Arun, without Confirming from Kid or might be He was Not say Anything, He was Dumb/Deaf (I Personally Lose that Point for Reader Imagination)…_

 _Now, when Dirty Mind, got the News of Shifting of Kids from Victor D' Souza Orphanage to Mamta Foundation, He got Only One Daya which Is Sr. Inspector Daya whose whole CID Information there (as FW Showed it in Murderous Affair where All Management/Teachers/Employees/Residents knew about His Designation… So Dirty Mind Contact Him…_

 _Regarding Abhijeet Sir using Daya Sir Old Cell Set, hahahah… arry Jub Naya Mil jaye tou Purany Set ko Kaun Dekhta hy…_

 _Why Abhijeet Sir Revealed against Daya Sir about that Painful Past either He wanted to Hide it… hmmm.. Excellent Point… Basically Abhijeet Sir Only prepared His Bear that might be He or Anyone from Team come across Such situations… Honest No One Knew about Past of Anyone especially Daya Sir Past was Completely Blank, Same as with Abhijeet Sir having no Criteria regarding His Past… Here Abhijeet Sir knew that He cant Say Some Normal Comments like Someone Blackmailing Me cz He knew that Daya already Scanned His All backgrounds, so He must come-up with Some Strong Reason for His All harsh Holes He made on His Bear Heart… He just wanted to Tell that such Issues also coming Up in Future…_

 _Why the Dirty Mind Contact Abhijeet Sir, Obviously after getting Daya Information from Mamta Foundation, what Anyone has done.. to Tease His Family Members, His Friends, Ruined His Career na… Dirty Mind Only knew that Daya Mehta is Son of Varun Mehta so in His Mind there is Assumption that might Be His Father told Him to Leave house, might be Abhijeet Sir His Bro, Frnd, who else as He Only getting Out Information about Day and after getting that He Lived with Abhijeet Sir, assumed that He is Daya Family member…_

 _Yes, You will Get SMS and Mostly Wats app Messages if Your Phone Switched Off…_

 _Basically I showed Another Psychopath who was a Saddest… He Loved to Feel/Re-Live those Dirty Moments and due to that His Saddest Emotions Relaxed… Just Playing with Victim and his family Emotions.. Triggered Them through any Emotional/painful Piece of News in Intervals Relaxed His saddest Emotions…_

* * *

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _awww, Itni Baar Check kiya Bacchy nay Meri Story ka Update… Beta wo ARYAN wali Baat tou Alug hay na, yahan Daya Mehta ka Naam Arun likh diya tha Mamta Foundation kay Register mein… hmmm, Gandi Baat Nahi.. isy Keen Observation kehty hain.. Yaar Daant kiya Party, Baray Bhaloo nay tou Case hee ulta kr kay Saari hamdardi samait li… heheheeh… A Big Thank You so much to give Me Support in This Journey…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _a Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Sure, Your all Continuous Support Triggered Me to Come Back Soon… a Big Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _BHUMI98…_** _Lo Mujhy tou Hamesha sy pata hy kay School waly Zalim hoty hain (wink)… its Ok Baccha.. Studies First, Stories later…a Big Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _I think I'll Clear All Your Confusion.. it's a Big Surprise to Welcome by Sincere Readers giving a Pleasure Feel to Writer to Work More Hard.. a Big Thank You to be with Me…_

* * *

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _hahahhaha… I think U Tolerate Me and my BIG/LONG Stories with Patience (wink)… that whole Explanation told what happened with Daya but Abhijeet Sir only Shuffled the Victim… a Big Thank You very much…_

* * *

 ** _CRACRESTA..._** _Chalo again friendship... Theek... Awww, phir exams... Ok.. Good luck... After exams reads all... A big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **LOVEABHI...**_ _Hmmm... So u Like it... Ok I will PM You regarding your Confusion... A big Thank You for giving Your Hand in this Ride..._

* * *

 ** _NILPARI..._** _Excellent Point U raise... I think it was a big Blunder as I missed that part but yes when DAYA sir checked ABHIJEET Sir set! it does not have that SIMM, cz ABHIJEET Sir knew that DAYA sir must check his cell set cz he was behind him so. ABHIJEET sir openly placed that cell and. DAYA sir thought that He secretly get it either Abhijeet sir provided Him chance to check that cell set having nothing as already it was a cell set having only for calls...  
Regarding IF, cz in IF so many times, Some people! even FW Stalkers too got the Idea from our stories and some members posted our WU to other Forums too so that's why a COPY act mentioned...  
_

 _About U read my Story further... Mujhy samjh nahi aaya aap Kya poochna chahti hain.. BTW, I have so many GF (winks) I m so Pyara na... Hahah... A Big Thank ye you so much for Reading and pointing valuable points too..._

 _When I opened My Gender... I Loved people call Me dada and GD or Bhaiya... POPAT... It's my Character I introduced in CID as He is a speaking parrot living with_ _DUO and working on CID... U must read parrot stories at IF to know Him More (wink)..._

* * *

 _ **MISTIC MORNING...**_ _Awww that QABIL e TAREEF Term totally Return back my all hardworking... yes, I tried to little deviate DAYA Sir character and showed him a good skillful Cop rather only a sensitive person... A big Thank You so much for always be with Me..._

* * *

 _ **SANJANA...**_ _Yes, all wells as End Well.. Hehehe... No I m not using TJI in that manner, for Me she is not my Bhabhi as well ABHIJEET Sir So called GF.. She is only an assistant forensic Expert, ABHIJEET Sir Respected a lot... I Loved to portray that MALE DOMINANT Drama... Hahahah... A Big Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **ARTANISH...**_ _a Big Thank You for your Mast Claps..._

* * *

 _ **SHAINA...**_ _I gave You Reply in initial part of This chapter... A Big thank You very much as your points Improvise my story..._

* * *

 _ **LOVEDAYA...**_ _Ohhh so my guru jee find it out of world... yes it's True... I wrote it at Jupiter went to spend my vacations na... Hehehe... a Big Thank You for your lovely feedbacks..._

* * *

 _ **SUNNY...**_ _U mean only End is nice (wink)... a Big Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _U had a breakup with DUO... Haan... (Wink) so again fall in Love with them... Hehehe... Really U want more... But what (evil smile)... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Awww, yes if tried to give a new spark of friendship where understanding is the main core... Hahahah... stone in eating Biryani... Hmm... no for me she is only a character for Me, an assistant forensic expert... a Big Thank You for your full support..._

* * *

 _ **KHALSA...**_ _a Big Thank You for your continuous support..._

* * *

 _ **RAJ...**_ _Another Plot... Ohhh give Me a break Reader... yes in my stories u got a pairing in completely Different aspect (wink)... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Yes, Missing this Real DUO On Screen as well Off Screen... I'll Try to come after Some time... a Big Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **PAPPAIS...**_ _WOWSOME... Lovely Term... Yes True, How could I will Hurt My Both Beary Brothers... a Big Thank You so very much..._

* * *

 _ **BLUE FAIRY...**_ _Awww U Loved DAYA Sir Track which he chose to get out the Real Reason of His Buddy Destructive Health and Mental status? In Replied Your Queries Above... a Big Thank You for your Encouragement and some Critical Views Helped me a lot NEELUM PARI..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Nice... U got another Loophole... basically DAYA sir thought that to Displace him from main spot! might be ABHIJEET Sir tried to Block Culprit attempts or try to catch him earlier... Thanks for pointing out it...a Big Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Clear at initial part of chapter... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **DA95...**_ _Read initial part of this chapter for clearing your Confusion... yes, tried to write about Mental chemistry between DUO... What... Arry give Me a Break to come with another plot... a Big Thank You for your Continuous Encouragement..._

* * *

 _ **D...**_ _It's alright... stories always your Priority... Awww.. parh bhi lii.. an ice Bullet Speed... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Awwww... Sure Why Not but Little later... a Big Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **PALAK...**_ _Awww First of All thank You for your Surprise... It's really Pleasant... Hmmm U Like Only ending... Awww... I m crying... Hehehe... Yaar, Issue itna sensitive tha Kay daant Dapat tou ho nahi skti thi... a Big Thank You for your Lovely feedbacks gives Me pleasure..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **RITS...**_ _Thanks to find it Great... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Yes, I'll coming but later... a Big Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...**_ _Yes, Pure DUO and regular update attracts more readers to read my Small Effort... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 _ **RSR...**_ _yes, I moved Him in a path where He showed mature Behavior ... Yes minimize extra flow of emotions... Yes it's OK , exams are our priority... a Big Thank You for your support..._

* * *

 _ **ROMI..**_ _. so Hope U became Refresh... a Big Thank You very much..._

* * *

 ** _NANDITA…._** _I m really Missing Your Real DUO dose Baccha especially those Straight Lines with ADI Flick.. awww, I m Missing that TRIO Badly.. Kub tak Main tumhari Purani Stories sy pait Bharun.. Ganda Baccha.. hunh… Coming Soon… haan… A Big Thank You for always at My Back.. aww U are So Healthy NANDITA… hahahha…_

* * *

 ** _RAI…_** _hmmm, Still Missing Your Early Era DUO… a Big Thank You to be there with Me…_

* * *

 ** _MRF…_** _hmmm, A Great Writer always comes Late with a Fine (wink) so as Fine, U must Write Something on Pyara Parrot… awww.. Tough na… U always Coming with Triggering Feed back gives a Big Smile to have Feedback from a Skilled Great Writer (like GD) (wink)… MRF, ALLAH Kareem sy Tumharay Liyey Khub Saari Duaon kay sath hamesha ka Sath rahy ga.. ALLAH Apna AMAN aur Muhabbatun ka Hisaar Hamesha rakhein.. aameen…_

* * *

 ** _SWEETPARII…_** _Chiryu, Dunt annoyed with Patty as Your Reviews showed to Me after I posted the Chapter… Your Chapter by Chapter Reviews really Encourages Me a lot… I really Enjoyed Your Tension, sadness on Abhijeet Sir Rude behavior while Daya Sir Endeavor_ _towards His Friend and His Keen Observation Investigative Skills… a Big Thank You so much Chiryu to always Flying with Patty side by side…._

* * *

 ** _DREAMFANATIC…._** _Hmmm…. Such a Lovely, Soft and Detailed Review… Somehow I felt BUNNI, that U gave Me Extra Marks just because I m from PARROT FAMILY (wink, got it na) and Your Future Life as BUNNI only depend on Me because of a BIG PARROT… hmmm.. Regarding Your Soothing Feeling… Yaar I just tried but Yes from few months, I did not get that Soothing Feeling from Any of Your Masterpiece and I m only Dependent on Previous Energy Drinks as My Fav past time now to Read Yours, MRF, NANDITA and few Other DUO Stories Reading… Basically the Story Revolves around that Changes in Behavior and I think Everyone Once tried to Confuse about whats wrong with Other Person knowing Him Quite Long, then He Investigating and after getting Nothing, Confront and at last trying the Key Card as Emotional Blackmailing cz after that the way Mostly move to DEAD END…_

 _You always Read any of My Stuff and Concluded Dada it's a Masterpiece… hehhehe… But I m Damn Sure that Still I m Not Writing Any masterpiece and waiting for that Moment where I will Write it…_

 _I m really Thankful for Your Every Word, Praise, Appreciation as I cant Return back but tried to Raise My Hands and Pray for Your Blessed Life with Your Love ones, Always…._

* * *

 ** _GUEST (Long Reviewer)….._** _I m really Thrilled to Read Your Every Coma, Full stop, Word, Sentence, Phase, Appreciation, Applause, Understanding and What Not.. Every time I Read and feeling that I m Turning More Red, My Cheeks started Cracking while My Blood Volume raise such giving a Flood Emotions in My Veins and My Weight.. OML! My Mumma Complain that I m getting More Space on Bed after getting Your Feed backs…_

 _Your Every Word gives Me Sensation that Someone Read the Small Normal or say Local Efforts so Deeply and then Appreciate it in a manner only giving Happiness and Encouragement to Improvise Work…_

 _Somehow Your Understanding moving with Writer Aspect gives Much Pleasure that Oh, this Person get what We wanted too…_

 _I think, Readers like You are BLESSING for Every WRITER (I m Truly Blessed, I knew)… Your Every Review regarding DEADLY HERB, COLD HUNGER, BROKEN PROMISE and This as I HATE YOU BUDDY…_

 _I did not have Words to gives My Small THANKS to YOU, as U really Filled My Heart with Such Pleasure of Happiness which comes out as a Big Broad Smile from My Lips and Salty Drops from My Eyes (Both are Not So Cute like DUO have)…_

 _Yes, Today I'll give You a Name of SOOTHING REFRESHER REVIEWER (SRR), Hope You Like Your Name as I Feel the Spraying of Soothing which Refreshes Me and giving Me More Enthusiasm to Work Hard…_

 _My Raising hands for Dua always Pray for Your BLESSED Life with Your Love Ones…._

 _Yes, that JAL GAYA Dialogue from CRACKED MIRROR (My story posted at IF)…._

* * *

 ** _MISSING: NUSRAT... HONEY… COOLAK… BINT-e-AABID… ICOco GIRL… DNAFAN... SWEETYCID… FATISID… TOPAZ07…KUKKU17… DRIZZLE1640…SHEENUM… SAMI… AKANSHA… CHOCOLATE… 23DIYA… BT_** _(Mao I'll Kill U Definitely)_ _ **… ITS MY WAY… SWATIRAO… JYOTI… JOT… ORDER… DUO READER… KHUSHI… NITU… ADITI… ANSHU… DAYADIVA**_ _etc…._

* * *

 _Lastly a Big Thank You so much for All Active/Silent Readers/ Writers of FF and IF… You all are in My Dua… Forever…_

* * *

 _A Big SORRY and APOLOGY, if Any of My Story ad Feedback Word Hurt Any Reader while a BIG THANK YOU for YOUR all Huge Response…._


End file.
